La Probabilidad del Imposible
by morebones
Summary: Se plantean "Oportunidades únicas" para B&B.-*- Este fic se ha convertido en una versión alternativa del final de la temporada 5.
1. Prólogo

**_Hola! Lo primero, decir que esta historia es fruto de mis intentos de hacer un nuevo capi de Conversaciones, así que no me matéis por empezar algo más. Me senté frente al ordenador, con un par de ideas para ella, pero después del torbellino - huracán -terremoto - maremoto - volcán en erupción - que fue el capítulo 100, creo que me comprenderéis si digo que ya no era la misma. Todo me reconducía a él, y con los escasos spoileres sobre el final, todavía peor... Así que cada vez que empezaba a escribir, acababa con un "ensayo sobre la locura". _**

**_Ya sabéis, la definición de locura es hacer lo mismo una y otra vez y esperar un resultado diferente. Así que aunque soy una idealista, probé a seguir la corriente, y obtener el resultado que esperaba: Un fic sobre el final._**

**_Pero que sepáis que en mi opinión, la sanidad de juicio está sobrevalorada. Y que los amantes son locos... (esto lo decia algún personaje importante...). De ahí el subtítulo de la historia._**

**_Trataré de postear nuevos capis lo más próximos posibles, porque tengo escrito bastante. A ver si acabo antes que la Fox._**

**_Leed, disfrutad, y si lo consideráis conveniente, dejad vuestras opiniones al final... _**

**_Gracias por la visita! _**

**_Bss!_**

* * *

**La Probabilidad del Imposible**

**___(Ensayo sobre la locura)_**

**.  
.**

_**Prólogo**_

**.  
.**

La mente de Brennan siempre ha sido preclara.

Las fórmulas, los problemas, las ecuaciones... siempre han sido resueltos de una manera casi automática por su privilegiado cerebro. Toda decisión siempre ha sido rápida en su vida. A pesar de considerar meticulosamente cada alternativa, opción y posibilidad, toda disyuntiva ha sido siempre resuelta enseguida, porque su tiempo es muy valioso, pero, sobre todo, porque necesita seguridad en su vida. Desde pequeña no soporta la incertidumbre, y esto sólo se vio agudizado cuando se quedó sola.

Los años de ausencia de un núcleo familiar estable han dejado una profunda huella, aunque ella lo ignore. Es cierto que la han hecho quién es. Independiente, fuerte, valiente y decidida. Una científica extraordinaria, una mujer brillante. Pero aislada.

Su corazón quedó tan lastimado tantas veces en su adolescencia, que simplemente se convenció de que había dejado de poder sentir. El ser humano es voluble y por eso las relaciones son efímeras e inestables. Dirigidas a una finalización, normalmente dolorosa.

La ciencia, sin embargo, es estable, es tangible.

La ciencia siempre le dará una respuesta, o es caso de no tenerla, los medios necesarios para conocer todos los factores que pueden estar implicados, y llevarla a una solución. Su ciencia no le falla, y por eso es su refugio. El no saber es su gran enemigo.

Esa es una de las razones por las que es tan buena científica. Por su necesidad de saber, pero también porque nunca se quiebra ante un rompecabezas.

Su búsqueda de la certeza, de la firmeza, de los hechos no tiene descanso.

En todas las áreas de su vida.

Su escasa vida personal se mide desde el mismo ángulo. Todo lo somete a un fugaz aunque extraordinariamente detallado análisis para adecuar su comportamiento a lo más conveniente en cada momento. Debe hacerlo para compensar su torpeza social. Analiza el medio, analiza los patrones de comportamiento esperados según la sociedad específica en que se halle, los condicionantes morales y la filosofía y ética de la misma y los compara con otros, generalmente aprendidos, para entender cuál sería la actitud correcta en el ámbito específico. En ocasiones, someterá su propio comportamiento a lo esperado. Otras, simplemente seguirá siendo una observadora imparcial.

Sin embargo, ese análisis es defectuoso, porque deja a un lado el elemento subjetivo que, a su pesar, condiciona el comportamiento humano.

A pesar de que como buena antropóloga, sólo pretende observar, sin interferir en el medio, esto no es aplicable cuando el medio estudiado es el que se refiere a ella misma, porque omite precisamente lo más importante, que es lo que hace al ser humano, humano. Los sentimientos.

Las decisiones sobre su vida, por tanto, no tienen en cuenta todos los condicionantes necesarios y pueden ser erróneas, ya que suprimen, en una voluntaria restricción que se ha convertido ya en su pauta de conducta habitual, las emociones.

Últimamente, el error en su razonamiento se le ha manifestado de forma bastante evidente.

Incluso para ella.

~~B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B~~

Booth siempre ha sido un protector.

Desde que de pequeño ejerció la función de proteger a su madre y a su hermano de su padre maltratador, siempre ha tenido como su misión en la vida, el defender a los indefensos. Por eso se enroló en el ejército, se unió a los Rangers y por eso, a pesar de su férrea educación católica, se convirtió en francotirador.

Nunca le gustó ese trabajo. Se sentía más eficaz y sincero en el frente, donde podía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con sus enemigos, viendo las caras furiosas de quienes pretendían matarlo a él, a sus compañeros y arruinar la libertad. Donde podía defenderse luchando, en condiciones de igualdad. Se sentía menos culpable ayudando a sus acompañantes en la batalla a escapar de una muerte inminente.

Alguien, sin embargo, debía asumir la tarea de evitar que los estrategas genocidas siguiesen matando indiscriminadamente. Él siempre destacó por su puntería y precisión, y sus superiores lo entrenaron para ello.

Aunque atormentado por las vidas que segaba, siempre le quedaba el consuelo de salvar a miles de otras. No le gusta pensar que el fin justifica los medios, porque entonces no habría justicia, pero a veces, hay demasiado en juego para permitirse ser tolerante. Sacrificó por tanto el favor de su Dios, para salvar vidas.

Tras romper repetidamente (hasta 50) el quinto mandamiento, no aspira ya a que su Dios lo perdone, sólo aspira a su misericordia. A que lo ha dejado de rezar por la redención de las almas de todas las vidas que ha quitado, y la salvación de aquéllas que ha visto acabarse. Demasiadas.

Ser bueno en lo que hacía, lo llevó a ascender con cierta rapidez, ayudado por sus evidentes dotes de liderazgo, a pesar del bagaje emocional que le acompañaba. Era un sargento decidido, preocupado, valeroso, al que su gente seguía y apreciaba y cuyos superiores halagaban.

La culpa lo alejó del ejército pero no dejó de combatir las injusticias. Al contrario. Como agente pretende atrapar a tantos criminales sea posible, y así poder redimirse él, en la medida de lo posible. Reconciliarse consigo mismo.

Su afán de amparar no tiene límites, incluso en contra de su propio bien.

La confianza que tiene en su función como defensor de la justicia, guardián, paladín, le falta, sin embargo, en su vida personal.

Por eso a veces se retira, y abandona la batalla. Su propia batalla. Porque aunque su gente cree en él, ven a través de él, ven su alma, él no se cree con derecho. Porque no cree en su virtud.

Pero su alma noble lo protege de su propio aislamiento.

Y él, él cree en el destino.

~~B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&BB&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B~~

Confusión es una palabra que se queda corta para definir lo que ambos sienten en este momento.

En realidad, no sólo en este momento.

Los últimos meses han sido confusos, cuando menos, a falta de palabras más adecuadas. A veces incluso raros, y muy a su pesar, otras veces, también incómodos.

La mayor parte del tiempo actúan como si nada hubiese pasado, como si su equilibrio no hubiese sido desafiado. Como si el pacto no verbal de silencio entre los dos no se hubiese roto.

Pero en todo momento, ambos son perfectamente conscientes de su situación.

Había un pacto, tenían un pacto...

No es como si lo hubiesen acordado expresamente. Pero existía.

Desde el momento en que Brennan había pedido, o mejor dicho exigido, para aceptar la propuesta e Booth y colaborar con el FBI en la investigación de Cleo Eller, "acceso total", y él había cedido, se convirtieron en una especie de compañeros. Esa definición - "sólo compañeros" - no vendría hasta más adelante, (como Mulder y Scully, había dicho Booth, en una referencia de cultura pop que en el momento ella había obviado, al desconocer su significado); lo importante es el momento marcado por ese caso.

Ambos parece que decidieran, en ese momento, en ese punto específico de Washington DC, mirándose a los ojos y (sí, ya entonces) diciéndose miles de cosas sin hablar, si bien no olvidar lo que había pasado entre ellos el año anterior, al menos sí dejarlo a un lado.

Los dos se atraían sexualmente, era evidente, eso no había cambiado en un año, pero es cierto que las reglas del FBI tampoco. Y las reglas no permiten confraternizar a los agentes con otros agentes. Ni asesores.

Una especie de acuerdo silencioso se forjó entonces entre los dos por el cual ninguno de los dos exploraría la posibilidad de algo. De todo. De cualquier cosa.

Han sido varias - muchas - las veces que han mencionado a través de los años la barrera de separación entre ellos, como si, de cuando en vez, fuera necesario para ellos recordarse la limitación que los aleja. Una línea trazada en arena, tan frágil, tan desdibujada... Pero que se mantiene separando sus vidas, como una fuerza magnética del mismo polo que la que cada uno desprende... Repeliéndolos.

Aunque sólo en el plano romántico, porque la han cruzado tantas veces y de tantas maneras, que resulta hasta ridículo (como efectivamente lo es para los observadores de su comportamiento) que permanezca.

La familia de ella, la de él, secuestros, muertes, infracciones de la ley... Booth mataría y moriría por Brennan, y, en realidad, ha hecho ya ambas cosas. Ella también ha matado por él y, sin dudarlo, moriría por protegerlo.

Entonces, ¿por qué no podían seguir las cosas como estaban?

Porque la entropía de un sistema aislado, siempre aumenta.

.

* * *

A ver si entre esta noche y mañana va el capi 1.

Contadme vuestrasopiniones, penas, ideas, frustraciones... lo que queráis... O no... XD


	2. Siempre hay Cosas En Que Pensar

**_Aquí está el capi 1. Casi a tiempo! _****_Creo que la historia no seguirá del todo los acontecimientos de la serie, pero, eh... no soy tan adivina... _**

**_Gracias a todas las que habéis comentado el Prólogo... Sois un amor! Os iré contestando, pero con calma... que estoy liadíiisima teniendo que estudiar(*puagh*) y Bones ya me quita suficiente el tiempo y el sueño! _**

**_Espero que este capi, a pesar de ser un pelín denso, os guste. Ya me contaréis._**

**_Bsitos! XD_**

* * *

Capítulo 1

En el tiempo que lleva trabajando con Booth, seis años ya, Brennan ha rechazado numerosas oportunidades para volver a su vocación originaria, el estudio de restos y culturas primitivas.

La razón que se ha aportado a ella misma para hacerlo, es la necesidad de ayudar a víctimas actuales y detener a asesinos actuales, para mejorar la sociedad. La sociedad actual, en la que viven. Lo que hacen ella y Booth es importante, y aunque el estudio de nuestros orígenes más remotos también lo es, hasta este momento ha entendido que eso puede esperar. Seguir esperando.

En ocasiones, también usa como razón el que Booth la necesita para resolver esos crímenes. Los dos forman un buen equipo, y aunque la gente que tienen en el laboratorio es también muy buena, le gusta pensar que, como dijo Booth una vez, ellos son el centro.

Y el centro es lo que hace que el resto permanezca.

Estos meses pasados, sin embargo, el curso de sus vidas ha cambiado. Las cosas entre ellos han cambiado. Mucho y en diversos grados. A veces quiere pensar que siguen siendo los mismos. Que todo sigue siendo igual. Pero sabe que no es cierto.

Brennan tiene en la mano la invitación oficial del gobierno Indonesio para participar en una excavación arqueológica que podría revolucionar la historia. Están siendo investigados nuevos restos de lo que podría incluso ser otra nueva especie de homínido. En el otro lado del mundo.

El sobre con el sello del Gobierno Indonesio, apenas rasgado, en papel fuerte, sobrio, casi solemne está en su mesa inerte, bajo su atenta mirada.

Sus ojos se mueven lentamente del sobre a la carta, y trata de frenar la avalancha de pensamientos que a velocidad de vértigo quieren ser tenidos en cuenta.

Antes de recibir la invitación ya había leído toda la información publicada en las revistas especializadas acerca del yacimiento. Es un descubrimiento importante y ha hecho un seguimiento del mismo, e incluso tenía pensado ponerse en contacto con el arqueólogo jefe de la expedición para averiguar algunos detalles e incluirlo en sus charlas. Es un hallazgo increíble.

Formar parte de algo así es siempre un privilegio, un honor, y también un pequeño sueño hecho realidad. Y supondría cambiar la historia. Es también parte de su primera pasión, la razón de su carrera.

Además... que la inviten oficialmente... No sólo es un colega que, conocedor de su trabajo, quiere que lo acompañe. No es una mera colaboración. Es el propio gobierno Indonesio el que, conocedor de sus méritos, desde el otro lado del mundo, quiere que participe. Y además, activamente: dirigiría el equipo desplazado allí, local y extranjero, en el manejo e identificación de los restos.

Es cierto que con su experiencia y conocimientos sería mucho más rápido poder determinar si se trata de un resto extraviado de Homo Sapiens o si se trata de una nueva especie diferente, como había ocurrido con el Homo Floresiensis, o incluso si se trata de un nuevo estadio en la evolución de este último, y la recuperación y clasificación de los restos sería mucho más perfecta, sin dudarlo. Pero estos reconocimientos internacionales y oficiales de su valía profesional, siempre la hacen sentirse un poco orgullosa de todo lo que ha conseguido.

Hace unos años habría aceptado la invitación sin titubear, sin pensarlo más de un segundo. Al fin y al cabo, no había nada ni nadie que la atase aquí. Ni familia, ni amigos que no pudiesen esperar a su vuelta, ni siquiera ocupaciones profesionales que la hiciesen sentirse mal por abandonarlas un tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, iba a seguir trabajando en el lugar a donde fuese, y sus alumnos podrían recibir clases de otros profesores, aunque no fuesen tan brillantes.

Hace unos meses la habría rechazado, con sentimiento, pero sin arrepentirse. Como tantas otras ofertas desde que trabaja con Booth. Quizás hubiese hecho un viaje por algunas semanas para colaborar en las excavaciones, pero ni se habría planteado el aceptar dirigir una parte del equipo, y mucho menos, estar tanto tiempo fuera.

Pero hoy... Hoy todo es confuso.

Su mirada se desplaza con lentitud hacia uno de los cráneos que reposan en el estante superior de su mesa. Es uno de los vestigios de sus investigaciones sobre la evolución. Una réplica de la mandíbula de un Homo Heidelbergensis, procedente de la Sima de los Huesos, en España, recuerdo de una de las excavaciones en las que participó durante su posgrado. Aún recuerda la emoción del continuo descubrimiento, la pasión de los arqueólogos y antropólogos del equipo, de la sensación de estar constantemente cambiando la historia, con cada fragmento de hueso que desenterraban. La decepción cuando resultaban ser de animal, las palpitaciones cuando resultaban ser humanos. El cuidado y reverencia con que se manipulaban, fotografiaban, clasificaban y guardaban.

Sí que echa de menos la paleoantropología...

Brennan creyó que se renovaba el pacto (su pacto) aquella noche, en su primer caso tras el coma de Booth, cuando en la acera de delante del Founding Fathers le dijo que la quería... y añadió "en plan buena chica", como su compañera. Ese fue un momento horrible. Pero pasó.

Nunca pensó que pudiese sentir tantas cosas a la vez. Ilusión, esperanza... Su corazón latiendo a una velocidad nada beneficiosa para su salud ni su sistema cardiovascular... Decepción, frustración... Fue como abrir un poco la caja de Pandora y vislumbrar su contenido, pero retenerlo dentro... Fue como mirar a la vez por la cerradura de las puertas del cielo y del infierno... Ver el paraíso y las tinieblas... Metafóricamente hablando, claro.

Nunca pensó que fuese tan complicado. Que todo fuera a doler tanto. La esperanza que le quedaba después de desaparecer sus padres, la perdió cuando vio el coche de Russ alejarse de su casa, dejándola atrás, sola. Sin nadie. Desde entonces, sólo puede vivir con los hechos, con el hoy, con la ciencia.

Y en aquel momento, en la acera de Maple Street, ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir, y nadie abrió esas puertas, todo quedó en nada. No hubo consecuencias.

Pero los acontecimientos de después del libro de Sweets... Todo salió mal.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y salieron todos los monstruos retenidos en el mítico inframundo... Sobre todo los suyos. Y pasó lo peor que podía pasar. Le hizo daño a Booth.

Si fuera posible, diría que su corazón se rompió, justo como el de ella, porque el dolor intenso que sentía en su pecho, la presión casi insoportable y la dificultad respiratoria, si bien son científicamente explicables de una manera satisfactoria, realmente hacían que sintiese que su corazón se desgarraba. Literalmente. Agudizando su miedo a que cuando todo entre ella y Booth terminase, si hubiera decidido aceptar su apuesta, sintiese todavía más dolor. No podría soportarlo. Y quien la haría sentirse mejor sería justo la única persona con la que no podría contar.

No, no podía permitir que los sentimientos, o lo que fuera que fuese lo que por un momento se apoderó de ella al sentir sus labios contra los suyos, dominase su mente.

Booth no puede ser objetivo en esta materia. Ella tiene que serlo por los dos.

Brennan sabe que su amistad es muy importante para ambos. Tienen algo. Desde siempre. Algo que ha ido creciendo sin que se diesen cuenta. Y no puede permitirse perderlo. No puede permitirse perder a Booth. Porque, aunque tiene amigos ahora, tiene a su familia, la biológica y la del laboratorio, volvería a sentir lo mismo que cuando se despertaba aquellas primeras noches en la casa de acogida. Pura y absoluta soledad.

¿Por qué tuvo Sweets que retar a Booth de semejante manera? ¿Qué tipo de psicólogo es capaz provocar a un jugador reformado para que apueste? ¿Qué amigo es capaz de experimentar con sus amigos?

¿Acaso quería que esto ocurriese? Según las conclusiones de su libro, si Brennan ha comprendido bien el razonamiento psicológico de Sweets, esa declaración por parte de Booth, esa petición para darse una oportunidad, como pareja, habría tenido exactamente el resultado obtenido. No por las razones exactas que plantea él, no es un ataque a la bien armada coraza que la previene sentir emociones profundas... Lo que ella siente por Booth ES una emoción profunda, muy profunda, y no hay manera de que pueda negarlo, ni a ella misma. Ha aprendido a convivir con ello. Simplemente rompe su zona de seguridad.

Ángela no entendería que sacrificase la posibilidad de explorar una relación romántica con Booth. Pero ella no es así. Brennan se siente cómoda con los hechos e incómoda con las hipótesis no comprobables. A su alrededor hay parejas rotas. Ella vio cómo sufrieron Ángela y Hodgins cuando rompieron, y aunque ellos fueron capaces de volver a ser civilizados, de ser amigos, Brennan no está segura de que pudiese soportarlo.

Ver a Booth todos los días y saber qué bueno era lo que tenían juntos y que ya nunca más podrán tenerlo la destrozaría. Está segura de que la compatibilidad sexual de los dos no sería un problema, y de que las primeras semanas, incluso meses, serían muy satisfactorios. También sabe que las hormonas provocadas por el acto sexual y la compañía del amante generan una euforia y sentimiento de vinculación al otro que haría que los primeros meses funcionasen.

Pero... ¿y después?

¿Qué pasaría cuando Booth se diese cuenta de que ella no puede demostrarle lo que siente? ¿O cuando se equivocase en el planteamiento de alguno de los múltiples temas en los que Booth y ella difieren? ¿O cuando sin poder evitarlo insultase su religión o sus creencias?

¿Qué ocurriría cuando descubriese que no es la mujer que puede darle la vida que él quiere?

No sabe lo que es una familia tradicional... ¿Cómo va a poder crear una?

El status quo en el que estaban es la mejor situación posible para los dos. No hay peligro de pérdida.

Antes que tenerlo todo de él durante un tiempo, para después, sin duda, perderlo, prefiere tener sólo una parte de él, su amistad, que es lo que más valora en este mundo, durante el tiempo que sea posible. Si las circunstancias no cambian, entonces todo se mantendrá como hasta ahora. Y podrán tenerse el uno al otro. Sin sexo. Sin la parte física. Pero con todo lo demás.

Sin embargo la lógica de Brennan está llena de fallos.

Los pasados meses se ha ido haciendo más y más evidente día a día.

Si al principio intentaron actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, en realidad fue un fracaso. En el trabajo seguía todo igual. Mientras había un caso del que hablar, no había problemas. Pero en sus vidas personales, era diferente. Menos cenas, menos charlas, menos copas... Incluso parece que su comunicación no verbal se resentía.

Antes sus miradas eran siempre como las de la noche que casi pasan juntos. Abrasadoras. Llenas de conocimiento y de pasión. Oculta, pero pasión.

Luego, tras la noche en que Booth jugó y perdió, se convirtieron en miradas tristes y cargadas de sueños rotos. (Sí, Brennan reconoce esa mirada porque toda su adolescencia las veía en su reflejo en el espejo.)

Y ahora... Ahora son miradas extrañas. A veces vacías, sin intención. Otras veces cargadas de deseo. Otras llenas de arrepentimiento. A veces incluso ha creído distinguir alguna de resentimiento. Las peores, sin embargo, son las miradas de culpa.

En ocasiones no puede soportarlo y ni siquiera mira a Booth.

El rechazo de Brennan se fundamentó en proteger a Booth. De ella. Del daño que podía causarle.

Quizás si hubiese sabido que ese rechazo iba a dolerle tanto, lo habría sopesado mejor. O por lo menos hubiese buscado una respuesta mejor. Más sincera.

Por su culpa el centro ya no es el centro. Ya no hay equilibrio.

* * *

El siguiente capi es cortito, con lo cual lo postearé muy, muy prontito... Esto de escribir primero e ir posteando poco a poco, sólo teniendo que revisar los capis es un buen sistema!

Gracias por leer! :D


	3. Recuerdos, Para No Olvidar

**_Ya sé que dije que iba a actualizar esto ayer, pero bueno... Se me complicó el día... Y podéis darle las gracias al día complicado, porque me trajo un poco de inspiración y me obligó a rehacer este capi. Ahora es más largo, así que no me os quejéis... Encima, fue difícil de escribir, porque ponerme en la mente de Booth para poder saber qué opina de la guerra no fue precisamente sencillo._**

**_Ya me diréis si consideráis que he sido objetiva y es más o menos lo que cree Booth, porque y__o soy una pacifista convencida, y creo que la guerra y la esclavitud, en cualquiera de sus formas, por muy sutiles que sean, son los mayores errores del ser humano._**

**_Y por cierto, ¿qué es eso de quejarse porque los capis son cortos? EH! Qué pasa? Que posteo casi a diario! Y tienen una media de como 1,500 palabras! *cara enfurruñada* Hummmm... *jejejeje*_**

**_Gracias por las reviews, no he contestado a todas, porque pensé que preferiríais que acabase y postease el capi! Pero las agradezco muuuuuuuuuuuucho! XDD_**

**_Ale, ya me callo. A leer! ;)_**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

El caso en el que trabajan ahora no tenía que ser diferente de los otros.

Han visto traición, miedo, han visto venganza. Incluso han visto antes la locura y lo que puede provocar. Han visto el amor. Han visto el odio...

¿Por qué, de repente, parece que todas esas cosas no forman parte de su experiencia, y cada palabra que escuchan sobre la víctima, cada acción, cada gesto remueve una espiral absurda de sentimientos?

.

Sweets colabora como siempre en el caso, pero desde que conoce toda la historia de Booth y Brennan, desde el principio, ha estado actuando extraño.

Booth diría que es una mezcla de culpabilidad y camaradería.

El psicólogo no entiende lo que ha pasado entre ellos.

Más bien, no entiende que con lo que ha pasado entre ellos, no sólo en el primer caso, y en los catorce meses siguientes, sino esa noche al salir del Hoover, sean capaces de seguir actuando como si nada.

Parece que no tiene en cuenta los cinco años que han estado aprendiendo a suprimir sentimientos a la vez que se hacían más y más fuertes.

Sí, es duro. Pero peor es no tenerse.

El punto de inflexión que marcó aquella noche resultó ser necesario. En eso sí tiene que reconocerle al chaval el mérito. El status quo en el que se habían acomodado no beneficiaba a nadie.

Ni a Brennan ni a él.

Sobre todo, no a él.

Por ella dejó el juego y por ella volvió a apostar. Fuerte. Y perdió la mano.

Y ahora tratan de reajustar su vida. Sin éxito. O más bien, con el éxito que él esperaba.

.

La visita del coronel no lo ha ayudado mucho.

Quieren que vuelva al ejército. A entrenar a los nuevos soldados.

Dicen que su experiencia los ayudaría a sobrevivir en el frente, que necesitan hombres valerosos y patriotas como él. Que su Estado lo necesita.

Pero Booth no quiere volver a esa vida. Tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento. El futuro de gente en sus manos. Tanta muerte... Tanta muerte.

Por muy capaces que sean los soldados, por muy buenas que sean sus estrategias y por muy buenas que sean las intenciones de un país, una guerra es una guerra. Producto de los grandes generales desde sus despachos, que apenas recuerdan, si es que llegaron a verlo alguna vez, el horror del frente. Si lo recordasen, no dejarían que ocurriesen. No dejarían que chavales que apenas acaban de fumar su primer cigarrillo a escondidas, o cuyo mayor reto ha sido preguntarle a una chica que los acompañe al baile de graduación, vayan a un destino incierto, plagado de muerte y destrucción.

A liberar un país que ni siquiera es el suyo.

Puede que no exprese en voz alta ese sentimiento de apatía y frustración. De decepción con el sistema. Pero el dolor que le causa Arlington, tan lleno de chicos que creyeron en una cruzada utópica de liberación y paz, y sólo consiguieron la muerte, le hierve la sangre.

Y lo peor es que esos chicos no pueden haber muerto para nada. Su sacrificio tiene que haber servido para algo. Para llevar un poco de libertad a un pueblo oprimido, sí. Pero seguir mandando tropas para que obtengan el mismo destino es casi una necedad.

Pero su país lo hace, y él tiene que confiar en que su Presidente sabe cómo debe proceder, en que esos Generales de 5 estrellas recuerdan lo que era estar en el campo de batalla y en que las medidas y decisiones que adoptan son las mejores no sólo para el país, sino para el mundo en general. Porque al ser el país más poderoso, tiene un deber moral de vigilancia y seguridad sobre los demás. Lo contrario, sería egoísta.

Booth abandonó el ejército hace mucho, perseguido por sus fantasmas. Tienen que reconocer, y lo hace, que fue una etapa que en su momento fue muy necesaria, que lo convirtió en cierto modo en quien es hoy, para bien o para mal. Espera que para bien. Pero que terminó también hace ya tiempo.

Recuerda esos tiempos con dolor. Los amigos y los compañeros muertos, heridos, desaparecidos, tullidos... Las familias destrozadas...

Es una parte de él que no puede permitirse olvidar. Pero que a veces quisiera no tener que recordar.

.

Sweets acompañaba a Booth en su despacho cuando apareció esa visita inesperada. Intentaba hacerle partícipe de lo que sería una primera aproximación al perfil psicológico de la víctima.

Booth lo dejó a medias cuando y fue a hablar con el coronel. Sweets observaba la interacción extrañado e intrigado. Su lenguaje corporal era confuso, no solo el de Booth, también el de su acompañante, incluso para Sweets. Ciertamente incómodo, lo cual es extraño en una persona como Booth que respeta tanto el orden jerárquico y a las figuras de autoridad como esta, un oficial condecorado.

Cuando vuelve a la oficina, parece distante, incluso algo ausente, como si se hubiesen removido sentimientos que estaban mejor ocultos.

Sweets sin embargo, sabe cuándo no debe presionar (bueno, al menos él cree que lo sabe..) y elige continuar con su trabajo. Este no es un buen momento. Ya preguntará luego. Así que le ofrece a Booth la posibilidad de un escape, al hablar sobre el caso, y Booth la toma agradecido.

La víctima resulta ser, según explica el psicólogo, un hombre agorafóbico extremo y con un trastorno de acumulación que hacía que se aferrase a todo tipo de utensilios, todo tipo de cosas, útiles o inútiles, que adquiría de cualquier modo, compraba, robaba, encontraba o pedía. Permanecía aislado entre trastos, chismes y cosas absolutamente innecesarias de las que simplemente era incapaz de deshacerse.

Sweets lo compara (parte inocentemente, parte en espera de una reacción que pueda ayudarle a comprender mejor a su paciente y amigo ) con Booth, por la imposibilidad de éste de desprenderse de los recuerdos, a los que, según el psicólogo, se aferra.

Para Sweets es solamente una muestra más de su imposibilidad de pasar página; de, verdaderamente seguir adelante.

No podría haber escogido un peor momento para utilizar esas palabras.

Sí, Booth acumula recuerdos. Recuerdos de vidas pasadas que le ayudan a no olvidar quién fue, quiénes fueron sus amigos, sus compañeros, cómo pasó su vida.

Le ayudan a recordar quién debe y quién no debe ser.

Pero Sweets hace referencia a pasar página, y Booth piensa en todo lo que ha estado pasando últimamente.

Sus sueños... tanto los reales, los del coma (y de tantas otras noches) como los utópicos, las aspiraciones, que no se hacen realidad.

Las vidas de los demás que cambian a su alrededor...

Su hermano, hecho un hombre, por fin, y de verdad, esta vez.

Sweets, que sienta la cabeza con la inquieta y charlatana de Daisy.

Hodgins y Ángela que se han redescubierto el uno al otro, esta vez para siempre.

Cam, con su hija. Una familia.

¿Y él?

Todo cambia. Aunque para él todo sigue igual.

Incluso Brennan lo ha notado. Y ella también está cansada.

Pero es por ella que las cosas están así. Es por ella que la transformación de su entorno se ha parado, es ella, y no solo él, quien se resiste al cambio.

Quien se opone a las leyes de la naturaleza y no acepta la entropía de su propio sistema.

.

Quizás por eso Booth considere seriamente la oferta del coronel.

Entrenar a las nuevos soldados es un trabajo honorable, y patriótico. Si lo hiciera, es cierto que emplearía todos sus conocimientos y habilidades para que esos jóvenes aprendiesen a sobrevivir en la guerra.

Quizás sea cierto que con él tengan más posibilidades... No, no es cierto. Es imposible prever esa circunstancia. La guerra es imprevisible. Y sangrienta y cruel... Simplemente no deberían mandar a gente tan joven a ella.

Prometió no volver. Se prometió a sí mismo hacer el bien para compensar todo el mal que había causado por su país. Matar de lejos, sin advertencia, con sigilo y casi alevosía no lo dejaba dormir por la noche. Redimirse como agente del FBI le da paz, sobre todo desde que está con Brennan.

Huesos le da más paz, tranquilidad y seguridad que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, salvo Parker.

Eso es lo que siente por ella. Sentía. ¿Qué diablos? Siente. No puede engañarse a sí mismo.

Puede fingir haber pasado página, puede incluso salir con otras mujeres. Pero siempre vuelve a ella. Quizás aún le quede algo de esperanza.

Ella es su centro.

Pero lo lastima.

Y así, aunque cada vez que sus ojos encuentran los de ella cargados de cansancio y de pena, su corazón se rompe un poquito más, es peor cuando ella sólo evita su mirada.

Por ella dejó el juego y por ella volvió a apostar. Fuerte. Y perdió la mano. Pero un buen jugador es como un buen soldado. No puede retirarse al primer fallo. Aprende de él y espera a que las cartas le sean propicias.

Aunque lo lastime.

* * *

En el próximo capi, hay diálogo, lo prometo! XP


	4. Confía En Mí, Yo Ya He Andado Ese Camino

_**Ayer fue festivo aquí y estuve convencida todo el día de que era domingo, por eso no tuve mucha prisa por postear esto y lo estuve rehaciendo y mejorando... ¿qué se le va a hacer? Bueno, lo prometido... Capítulo CON DIALOGO! Yay! *lol***_

_**Charla de amigas, como debería ser, profunda... y no como las deja HH, a medias... Aunque últimamente tengo que reconocer que están mejorando (me refiero a la de Predator, cuando Angela le dice a Brennan que ella sabe a quién "pertenece"... *suspiro*... Aunque desp la Jod*, claro... ). Ojalá que en el finale tengamos una charla charla, profunda, en la que Angela se tire a por todas con Brennan & Booth. O Hodgins... No sé por qué, Hodgins puede tener un papel ahí tb...**_

_**Me enrollo demasiado. Sorry. Leed, leed. Y si os gusta comentad... Y gracias (de verdad) por las reviews. Si no os he contestado, no es porque no las agradezca, es por falta de tiempo (y saturación de fotos bonitas de D&E de los Upfronts... Ayyyy...) Mi agradecimiento es postear tan deprisa...**_

_**Bss!**_

* * *

.  
.

**Capítulo 3**

**.  
.**

Sofocada de repente por la poca luz de su despacho, Brennan se dirige con rapidez al área de descanso, sabiendo que si lo hace lentamente, se verá interceptada en el camino por internos y colegas reclamando su atención. Eso es lo último que quiere ahora.

Al llegar arriba se sirve una taza de café y se apoya en la barandilla pensativa. Ve como Ángela entra en su despacho, buscándola, probablemente, y se retira hacia los sofás para sentarse y que no la vea. De todos modos sabe que si quiere, no tardará en encontrarla.

Ángela ve la invitación en la mesa de Brennan y un email en blanco en la pantalla de su ordenador. Sonríe cansada y mueve la cabeza… Está dudando. Y Brennan pocas veces duda. Puede que todavía quede esperanza para estos dos, piensa.

Si Jack y ella lo han conseguido, ¿cómo no ellos? ¿por qué no ellos?

Es cierto que sus vidas han sido más duras, y son más cabezotas (porque hay que reconocer que lo son, y un rato largo), pero si un espíritu libre como ella ha cedido un poco de su libertad y se la ha entregado a Hodgins, si Hodgie y ella han podido encontrar el camino a la felicidad después de perderse tantas veces, si han conseguido que el amor venza, ¿por qué Booth y Brennan no?

Aunque tengan más miedo. Aunque sus corazas sean más resistentes.

Ángela suspira, y sabe que tiene que encontrar a Brennan.

Cuando uno se atasca en cualquier asunto, en cualquier decisión, suele ser necesario, y en todo caso, muy inteligente, buscar otro punto de vista para poder recuperar la noción del mismo.

Brennan necesita una amiga,en este momento, incluso aunque no se dé cuenta de ello.

Intuye que Brennan estará en el área de descanso (deshecha el Limbo, porque ahí va para esconderse, refugiarse... y el sexto sentido de Ángela le dice que Brennan sólo quiere un momento de tranquilidad).

Se acerca lentamente, pero sin ocultar su presencia.

Brennan tiene aspecto cansado, los ojos tristes. Sus manos rodean la taza de café a la que mira absorta, su mente todavía dándole vueltas a algún tema que Ángela sólo puede sospechar.

"Cielo, ¿estás bien?" pone una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y Brennan mueve la cabeza afirmativamente, aunque con poco entusiasmo.

"Sólo un poco cansada" Con una sonrisa forzada mira a Ángela mientras esta responde incrédula a su mirada. Aparta la vista enseguida, insegura.

Sabiendo que no podrá hacer mucho a no ser que Brennan decida hacerla partícipe de sus penas, se sienta a su lado dispuesta a esperar. Hablará.

"Es difícil" Brennan mira alternativamente su taza de café y el horizonte del laboratorio, sólo levantando y bajando la mirada, sin cambiar la postura para nada. Cansada.

Ángela asiente. Su mano se desliza sobre el antebrazo de Brennan y aprieta suavemente, a la vez llamando su atención y en signo de apoyo.

"No… No estoy segura de lo que debo hacer, Ángela."

"Lo sé." Sonríe con empatía y el un momento de silencio grave se produce entre ellas. "Es una decisión importante."

Brennan vuelve la cabeza hacia ella con la mirada baja, cavilante. Parece que teme expresar lo que la inquieta, duda.

"Tengo…" lo intenta. Se para y suspira,y por fin mira a Ángela. "Me preocupa no tomar la alternativa adecuada"

Ángela asiente comprensiva. Sí es miedo. Con Brennan siempre es miedo causado por las desilusiones de adolescente. Por la ilusiones de una vida feliz que todo niño sueña que le arrancaron antes de crecer de todo.

"Tú no tomas decisiones a la ligera, cielo." responde con dulzura, su expresión comprensiva pero seria. "O sea que lo que decidas estará bien."

"Pero... ¿y si me equivoco, Ángela?" La ansiedad de Brennan comienza a salir al exterior. Sus ojos grandes y casi grises la miran con pavor. "¿Y si me equivoco?"

"Tendrás que asumir las consecuencias de tu equivocación."

"No entiendo... Acabas de decir que lo que decida estará bien… No es lógico."

"Estará bien porque será tu decisión, libre."

"Pero puede estar equivocada."

"Cielo, cualquier decisión que tomes estoy segura que tendrá un fundamento razonado. Tú habrás sopesado los pros y los contras y habrás decidido por el resultado de tu análisis. Y por eso, el razonamiento será lo que esté equivocado, no la decisión en sí"

"Oh, ya. Has usado la lógica conmigo. Que detalle."

"A veces, cielo, reconozco que estar en tu mente tiene que ser complicado."

"Estar en mi mente..."

"Sí, cielo. Piensas demasiado. Tendrías que probar alguna vez a hacer lo que te pide el corazón en ese momento."

"Eso sería completamente absurdo, el corazón... "

"No me digas que el corazón no piensa, porque ni siquiera tú eres tan literal. Salvo cuando quieres esconderte, claro."

Brennan la mira en parte avergonzada, en parte enfadada porque su amiga le diga algo así. Pero tiene razón. ¿Cuántas veces se esconde tras la pura literalidad de frases que, aunque pueden no tener sentido o ser ilógicas, entiende, pero a las que no le conviene responder?

Gana la sinceridad, y baja la vista de nuevo, antes de contestar.

"El corazón no toma decisiones racionales."

Ángela sonríe. Eso es tanto como recocer que no decide con el corazón porque pueden lastimarla.

"Pero a veces esas son las mejores decisiones." Hace que Brennan la mire. "Tú lo sabes."

Se miran un momento hasta que Brennan no soporta más la intensidad de la mirada de Ángela. En el fondo sabe que tiene razón. Como le había dicho Booth en el juicio de su padre. Y precisamente que ahora tenga una relación decente con él, se debe a eso. Incluso su relación con Booth. Y eso que en ella siempre pone el freno.

"Vas a tener que decidir, Bren. No podéis seguir así."

El uso del plural no pasa desapercibido para Brennan que la mira sorprendida. Aunque quizás no lo esté tanto. No protesta, sólo suspira.

"Es todo tan confuso." No lo es en realidad. Lo que es es una lucha entre lo que quiere de verdad y sus eternas dudas sobre su capacidad de mantenerlo.

"Es simple." Brennan la mira atónita. "Tienes que decidir sobre la base del resultado que quieres obtener. " termina Ángela con un tono casual y como si eso no fuera complicado.

"No sé si si podré hacer lo que quiero." contesta rápido, casi sin pensar, de ahí que haya sido tan sincera. Ángela decide serlo, también. Bueno, presionar sin presionar, como suele hacer con ella.

"Yo no puedo tomar la decisión por ti, Brennan. Si lo hiciera, sabes lo que elegiría…"

"Ange... yo…" Brennan baja la mirada. Consciente, casi avergonzada. Si ella pudiera, si fuese totalmente libre de cargas, de sus propias cargas también elegiría sin pensarlo a Booth. "Yo…no…"

"Ya sé, ya sé. Pero no podía dejar de decírtelo." Ángela apoya una mano en la rodilla de Brennan para que sepa que tiene, de todos modos, su apoyo. "¿Sabes, Brennan? Tú eres la científica. Haz algún experimento o algo para valorar los pros y los contras."

La cara de Brennan se ilumina brevemente, apenas una milésima de segundo. Su ciencia ofreciéndole de nuevo seguridad.

"Puedo hacer un esquema de patrones de relación causa efecto. O... "

"Lo que quieras cielo, pero no vas a poder estar indecisa más tiempo..." - Tajante pero con su voz más comprensiva, trata de darle un punto de vista no tan objetivo sobre su propia vida. Ojalá pudiera hacer que dejase de tener miedo. -"No podéis. En una de éstas, no será sólo un susto acompañado de un leve movimiento de vuestro equilibrio, sino la última oportunidad antes de que se canse y simplemente se rinda. Para siempre."

"No sé lo que quiere decir…"

Ángela levanta la mano indicándole que pare.

"¿Recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos, en mi exposición? "

"Sí, claro..."

"Aquella Brennan no habría tenido ni una sola duda. Tú lo sabes tan bien como yo, cielo. Se habría marchado, sin mirar atrás. No dejaría pasar una oportunidad como ésta."

"¿Estás sugiriendo que me vaya? "

"No, cariño. Digo que aquélla Brennan lo habría hecho."

"Pero aquélla y esta somos la misma... No entiendo lo que dices Ángela."

Gracias a Dios, y a su entrenamiento como artista, la paciencia es una de las virtudes de Ángela. Un simple suspiro la ayuda a controlarse, y sonríe con ternura a su amiga, antes de contestarle.

"No. No sois la misma. Siempre has tenido un corazón enorme y una sensibilidad digamos que especial, aunque no dejases que se manifestasen al exterior, pero ahora, sabes cómo hacer a la gente partícipe de ello."

"No, Ángela, eso no es cierto. Soy torpe emocionalmente. No tengo aptitudes sociales. No entiendo la necesidad de la gente de convertir sus vidas en cuentos de hadas, no entiendo el concepto de para siempre... No sé si soy... No sé si soy... " Brennan se detiene un momento en su discurso cada vez más acelerado. Se siente como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta pero ahora no puede parar."

"No sé si soy capaz de amar..." Mira a Ángela desesperada, antes de romperse de todo con la última frase ."Y no sé si quiero intentarlo... "- Se detiene de nuevo, y añade en su susurro - "No sé si puedo."

"¡Oh, cielo! Ven aquí." Ángela la abraza, sólo para confortarla. Le duele tanto que sea capaz de pensar eso de sí misma. "Puede que seas torpe con los sentimientos, pero aprendes muy rápido. Hace unos años ni siquiera te planteabas el amor romántico. Y mírate ahora, completamente enamorada."

Brennan se aparta de Ángela como si la hubiese quemado.

"No, Ángela, no estoy..."

"Oh, vamos, Brennan. Vamos a ser sinceras. " De perdidos al río. Una vez que las cosas han llegado a este punto, es un todo o nada. Así que Ángela decide ir a por el todo.

"Yo..."

"No sólo sabes que sí puedes amar. Sabes que amas. Alguien que sufre lo que tú has sufrido por Booth, ama de verdad. "

"No, Ángela, no metas a Booth en esto."

"Pero ha sido él el que te ha llevado hasta dónde estás ahora."

"Y mírame. Soy un desastre. Le he hecho daño. Le he hecho tanto daño que no creo que pueda volver a mirarme de la misma manera. "

"No creo que..."

"Sí, Ángela. Lo he rechazado una y otra vez... Y encima le he obligado a quedarse a mi lado. Le he hecho sufrir tanto que no entiendo cómo puede seguir siendo mi amigo."

"Porque es Booth. Y porque te quiere. Míranos a Jack y a mí."

"Lo que habéis pasado es muy complicado. Creo que yo no sería capaz de verme envuelta en semejante torbellino de emociones..."

"Cielo... Tú y Booth, vuestros bailecillos de flirteo, las avanzadas y retiradas, nos dejan a Jack y a mí como unos meros principiantes."

"No entiendo..."

"El amor no es algo que se elija. Pasa y ya está. Nadie es inmune. Nadie puede protegerse frente a él, porque es lo más maravilloso del mundo."

"No, Ange. Duele."

"Sí, cielo. Duele." - Ángela ve como su amiga esconde una mueca de desconsuelo y quisiera poder borrar parte de su sufrimiento. ¿Cómo es que cree que no puede amar? ¿Cómo es que no confía en ella misma y simplemente se deja llevar por el mejor sentimiento del mundo? - "Pero cuando deja de doler, las cosas más pequeñas y sin importancia provocarte la mayor felicidad que te puedas imaginar. "

"Eso puedo entenderlo, Ange. Booth..." - Brennan no puede reprimir un suspiro al recordar los incontables momentos que ha pasado con Booth y se ha sentido la mujer más feliz del mundo... en sentido figurado, claro ,en alguna de sus múltiples conversaciones. " - Booth y tú habéis hecho que aprenda a apreciar esos momentos. Como cuando nos reunimos todos en el Diner o en el Founding Fathers para celebrar el fin de un caso, o como cuando me cuentas algo que me hace feliz porque te hace feliz a ti.... Es eso a lo que te refieres ¿verdad? "

"Sí," Ángela no está sorprendida por la dialéctica emocional de Brennan sino por la aceptación sincera, porque parece que por fin, Brennan ha decidido abrirse. No puede evitar un pequeño chiste acerca de Booth – "… pero esperaba un poco de información acerca de Booth."

Brennan la riñe con los ojos, divertida. La primera vez que logra una sonrisa genuina de ella en todo lo que llevan de conversación, de día, incluso.

"En serio, Brennan, todo tiene su momento, pero no se puede esperar sentado a que llegue. "

"Sweets dijo que nuestro momento había pasado."

"Mira, el chaval puede ser muy brillante. Pero cada vez que se mete entre vosotros dos, la lía. Os lía. Todos sus títulos no pueden analizar vuestro comportamiento, porque, si el comportamiento humano ya es imprevisible de por sí, tratándose de vosotros, lo es todavía más."

"No existe ninguna razón consistente que determine que nuestro comportamiento…"

"Escucha. La vida está llena de momentos, pero tienes que tener la claridad de visión necesaria para detectarlos. ¿Y si no sale bien a la primera? Se vuelve a intentar."

"No, eso es insano"

"Lo que es insano y una locura es no intentarlo una y otra vez hasta que salga bien. Probando y fallando es como se adquiere la experiencia."

"No quiero perderlo." La mirada de Brennan llena de miedo casi parte el corazón de Ángela. Pero por mucho que ella quiera intervenir y convencerlos de que son unos estúpidos idiotas por no estar aprovechando hasta el último momento del día para quererse como si no hubiese mañana, eso es algo a lo que tienen que llegar ellos. Ella sólo puede indicar vagamente la dirección, pero el camino, lo eligen ellos. Ángela aprieta la mano de Brennan en signo de comprensión, mientras se levanta del sofá.

"Lo sé" - Le contesta con voz firme. Brennan dirige la mirada a la mano de Ángela y se fija en el anillo de diamantes que brilla casi obscenamente desde su anular. Ángela ha logrado superar sus problemas con Hodgins y ahora son felices. Juntos. O al menos lo son por el momento. Ojalá ella fuera capaz de poder darle a Booth lo que él necesita. - "Pero, Brennan, tenerlo a medias no es la mejor opción."

Ángela es artista, ella ve el mundo desde un punto de vista diferente, Siempre ha sido un espíritu libre y ha hecho lo que ha querido, sin importarle las marcas metafóricas que pueda sufrir. Se ha dejado guiar por su corazón, y ha seguido decisiones completamente ilógicas y absurdas sólo porque en ese momento le apetecía. No. Brennan no es así. A veces, por un momento desearía ser un poco como ella. Pero enseguida siente una aprensión terrible, decide que no sería nada seguro y desecha la posibilidad. Brennan necesita seguridad.

Los pensamientos de Brennan la llevan a las palabras de Ángela. Ella ha dicho que es una locura no intentarlo una y otra vez, hasta que salga bien. Pero no, la locura es intentarlo una y otra vez y esperar que salga bien, ¿verdad?

* * *

Es imposible que el amor te haga feliz a través del dolor

. _Tenernos a medias no es sano para ninguno de los dos, y yo... yo no creo que pueda darle lo que él quiere. Un para siempre. Ojalá no pidiese tanto...Quizás lo mejor sea que me vaya, me olvide de todo y que él pueda olvidarse completamente de mí._

_Quizás. _

_Pero primero, necesito hablar con él. _

_Ángela tiene razón en que cuando me conoció no habría dudado ni un momento y hubiese aceptado la excavación. Lo que eso significa es que, si ahora me confunde tanto, es porque quiero quedarme. Pero si me quedo supondría aceptar que no quiero cambiar las variables. Sería aceptar que quiero probar otra vez. _

_Soy una científica brillante. Trabajo con hipótesis que me conducen a un razonamiento lógico. Y experimento. Cuando sé que hay algo escondido en los huesos no dejo de intentarlo hasta que logro descubrir qué es. Nunca me he rendido por muy difícil que fuese la meta planteada. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora? _

_Ella ha expresado la esencia de las ciencias mejor que yo, que soy la que trabaja con ellas. Probar una y otra vez, y aprender tanto de los aciertos como de los fracasos. Es cierto que hay que introducir nuevas variables en el experimento para que pueda ser obtenido un resultado diferente, pero eso es lo que hacemos los científicos. _

_Probar hasta que encontramos la solución al problema. _

_Nada es imposible con una mente abierta._

* * *

Esta última parte son, obviamente, pensamientos de Brennan en 1ª persona. Lo siento si resultó confuso, pero se escribieron así...

Hasta el próximo... Mñana estará... Eso creo... ;P


	5. Opciones Que En Realidad No Lo Son

_**Siento el parón. Sé que había dicho que este fic iba a ser rápido, por lo menos la parte que tenía imaginada, hasta que B&B se separasen (o no), pero (aparte de cuestiones personales, que no han sido muy agradables, y en las que no voy a entrar...) el fin de temporada se me echó encima y... si lo habéis visto, ímaginaréis qué pasó... O a lo mejor soy yo que soy demasiado sensible... El capi en sí no me disgustó, pero la última frase del final, y los spoilers para la sexta me dejaron echa polvo... *suspiro* MUY echa polvo como fan... Con deciros que llevo 32 días sin ver un capi de #Bones, (32 días!) y que el final sólo lo vi una vez... En directo, en VO y super histerico-nerviosa, y no he podido ni pensar en verlo otra vez... En serio... 32 días... **_

_**Pero voy poco a poco superando el bajón... Ayer casi vi el del juicio de Taffet! Casi... Por lo menos me han dado otra vez ganitas de escribir... **_

_**En realidad, lo básico de este capi y del siguiente, ya estaba escrito antes del SeasonFinale (como ya os había dicho), sólo lo he extendido un poco. Pero no tengo nada en cuenta el capítulo final, sólo los spoilers a él.**_

_**Decidme si os interesa que continúe con la historia (y arregle el fiasco de HH) o si paro, y me centro en otras historias... Como he estado medio fuera del fandom últimamente no sé como están los fics sobre el final, o sobre la temp 6...**_

_**Y creo que voy a actualizar pronto Dos Palabras! *ovación* Sí! Tropecientos meses después! Jajajajaja!**_

_**A los que no hayáis visto todavía el final... Lo siento... **_

_Disclaimer: Si Bones fuese mío... Ay si yo tuviera (o tuviese) derechos sobre Bones... No estaríamos (ni B&B) así de necesitados..._

* * *

**.  
.**

**Capítulo 4 **

.  
.

Brennan entra en la oficina de Booth con cierta prevención. Hablar con él no va a ser fácil. Nada es fácil con él últimamente, en realidad. El juicio de Taffet removió demasiados sentimientos, y estar a solas con él, tratando a la vez de entenderlos y evitar que nublen su pensamiento racional, hace que todo sea más complicado.

Ni siquiera tiene muy claro cómo abordar el tema, ni qué es lo que pretende obtener con ello. Tal vez solamente encontrar un poco de claridad para tomar una decisión.

Por eso, a unque siempre ha sido directa, tiene la sensación de que ser directa en este tema sólo les va a traer problemas. Sólo los llevará a discutir.

A pesar de lo intranquila que la pone esta situación, trata de sonreír, y efectivamente lo logra. La visión de Booth, distraído, sin chaqueta, con su perfecta camisa blanca y el holster para su arma que enmarca, mejor si cabe, su caja torácica, apoyado sobre la mesa de su despacho mientras sostiene el teléfono en una mano y juguetea con el policía que le regalaron en Scotland Yard cuando estuvieron en Inglaterra, hace que su sonrisa sea genuina. Tierna. Casi melancólica.

Reprime un suspiro que sin embargo Booth parece oír. Se vuelve justo cuando ella acaba de cruzar el umbral. Brennan desearía haber pasado inadvertida más tiempo y poder contemplarle un rato más antes de enfrentarse a él. Ese pensamiento, el querer simplemente observarle, ya no la sorprende. Booth es, como le dijo a su prima en Navidad, "agradable a la vista". Uno de los mayores eufemismos que haya pronunciado en toda su vida. Un tío bueno, diría Ángela. En realidad nunca lo ha negado, ni siquiera a él. aunque eso inflase su ego. Una estructura ósea casi perfecta.

"Ey Huesos…" - Booth hace un gesto con la mano para que Brennan se acerque mientras habla por teléfono. Brennan sonríe levemente, y camina hacia la mesa. - "Pongo el altavoz. Sweets dile a Huesos lo que me acabas de decir a mí sobre la víctima…"

"¿Está la Dra. Brennan? Entonces mejor voy y os lo cuento a los dos. Tengo nueva información.", Sweets responde desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica. – "Por cierto, ¿Ya se ha ido el general ese que te buscaba con tanta insistencia? Cuanta medalla… "

"Era un coronel, y sí, ya se ha ido…" Booth mira a Brennan muy brevemente, como para intentar medir su reacción, y aparta la mirada en seguida, repitiendo este mismo gesto hasta tres veces, haciendo evidente su nerviosismo. Brennan frunce el ceño en intriga y preocupación a la vez.

"¿Y tanta tensión y desconfianza?" Sweets continúa sus intentos de obtener información de todas partes.

"No es asunto tuyo, chaval. Huesos y yo te esperamos aquí." – ve a Brennan asentir, y prosigue – "No tardes que tenemos cosas que hacer."

Sin esperar respuesta de Sweets, acaba la conversación y coge los documentos del caso. Antes de que pueda decir nada, Brennan se apresura a preguntar, por su propio bien (el de ambos).

"¿De qué coronel hablaba Sweets?"

Esperaba esa pregunta, pero aun así no le ha dado tiempo elaborar una respuesta. Al menos no una que satisfaga a Brennan. Lo último que quiere es hablar con ella de lo que quería el coronel. Deberían hablar de ellos, o mejor, no hablar de nada…

Siempre que hablan últimamente lo estropean un poco más. O por decirse poco o por decirse demasiado.

"Del coronel Pelant." - Booth trata de no ser demasiado brusco. Si lo es, Brennan no lo advierte, o no quiere darse por enterada. Y él debería saber que ella no cederá tan fácilmente.

"¿Algún caso?" - La pregunta es inocente, casual, pero por dentro Brennan siente un torbellino de emociones. Reflujo gástrico, síntoma de su preocupación, a la cabeza.

"No. Era un asunto personal." Respuesta cortante. Brennan sabe que no quiere hablar del tema pero con el ejército no hay nada personal. Todo es oficial. Y todo tiene segundas intenciones. La cara de Booth muestra tensión, pero Brennan necesita saber lo que ocurre.

"¿Personal? ¿Era... Era un amigo de tus tiempos en el ejército? "

"No exactamente." Booth la mira cansado y lo que ve en sus ojos lo desconcentra un momento. Una ráfaga de angustia que dura unas milésimas de segundo, hasta que al encontrar su mirada, desaparece y es reemplazada por ese velo de impasibilidad que la caracteriza estos días.

"Entiendo que no quieres hablar de eso." Brennan no aparta su mirada de la de Booth, en una especie de duelo.

"Bien" Booth enfrenta la mirada de Brennan, como si pudiese obligarla así a no preguntar más.

"Pero..."

"Ya me parecía a mí que era demasiada suerte." Murmura, para sus propios oídos, con apenas un toque de sarcasmo. Brennan ignora el comentario, y prosigue.

"Un alto coronel viene a tu despacho en horas de oficina, en un día de trabajo, vestido con su traje militar... " Expone los hechos como si se tratase de un caso. Seria, natural. Expone también su conclusión. "Eso es oficial, Booth, o al menos oficioso."

Mientras habla, reprime su impulso de acercarse a Booth. Pero le cuesta. Cada vez le cuesta más. Y cada vez siente esos impulsos con más frecuencia. Sobre todo si sabe que Booth está sufriendo. Y ahora sabe que está en tensión, que es un hervidero de emociones. Cualquier recuerdo de su época del ejército lo pone así.

No, quizás no lo pone tan nervioso y esquivo como está en este momento. Esto debe de ser peor.

"¿No decías que lo entendías?" - El tono de Booth es hosco, grave. - "¿Por qué presionas sobre ello?" - Está cansado e irritado. La mira una última vez con el ceño fruncido, unos segundos eternos. Se aparta de la mesa con aspecto sombrío y el cansancio se hace evidente en su forma de caminar. Entrecierra la puerta, y mientras lo hace, mira al pull. Por un momento piensa en salir, aunque sólo sea para respirar aire fresco. Pero él no es alguien que escape de los problemas.

A Brennan no le importa tener que esperar, no le importa aguantar que Booth se enfade. No se fía de los militares, menos aún, de la relación que pueda tener Booth con ellos, y menos incluso, si cabe, de las razones que puedan llevarlos a ir a buscarlo.

Si tiene que soportar esas miradas de él, lo hará. Sólo necesita saber qué ocurre.

Además, aunque no le gusta confiar en su instinto, algo en el estómago le dice que no debe dejarlo pasar.

"Booth."- Su voz es firme pero suave. No piensa dejar la oficina hasta saberlo. Posa tranquilamente el portafolio con los informes que traía en la mesa. Lo mira distraída un segundo, como intentando ganar fuerzas. - "Es solo que..." - Levanta la vista para enfrentar a Booth, aunque él no la mira. - "Me... preocupa lo que... lo que el ejército puede querer de ti." - Se nota cierta sorpresa en Booth. Quizá no esperaba que fuese tan sincera. Sus ojos se encuentran con los ella, y puede ver, nuevamente ese atisbo de angustia en sus ojos, ahora sin velo.

Brennan espera, con el ceño fruncido en preocupación, inmóvil en el punto exacto donde se quedó después de entrar en el despacho, una respuesta a su pregunta no formulada.

"Quieren que vuelva."

Si fuera posible, Brennan diría que se le escapó en ese momento todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, que su corazón dejó de bombear y la sangre dejó de circular de una manera normal por su cuerpo.

De repente los ruidos de su alrededor desaparecen y siente que la visión se le desenfoca. Se oye exhalar a sí misma, y oye a su corazón palpitando rápido, muy rápido. Su mano inconscientemente busca un punto de apoyo en la mesa. Sus ojos aguantando la penetrante mirada de Booth.

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo permanecen los dos en silencio, sólo mirándose. Booth catalogando cada uno de sus movimientos, Brennan intentando descubrir la intención de esos ojos. Y por fin uno de los dos cede. Quizás los dos a la vez, como antes.

"¿Al...al frente?"- El pánico de Brennan se hace evidente en su voz, muy baja, que casi se quiebra al hablar.

"No exactamente."

"Booth..." No hace falta que diga nada más ( como _¿podrías ser más específico? _o_ eso no es una respuesta)._ Su tono casi suplicante y la alarma de su voz son suficientes.

"A entrenar a los nuevos rangers... Están..." Booth alterna su mirada entre la puerta, su mesa y un punto en la pared detrás de Brennan, evitando mirarla directamente. Se pasa la mano por la cara. "Dios... Son chavales... Están muriendo y quizás... No sé..." Una breve mirada a Brennan, antes de bajar la cabezay llevar la mano a la nuca. "Quizás yo... yo..." Sus palabras comienzan a parecer desesperadas. " Quizás yo pueda hacer algo... Por lo menos, que sepan luchar."

"¡Oh, Booth!"

Brennan no aguanta más, y rompe ese absurdo límite que se autoimpuso al entrar en la oficina. A estas alturas, ya debería ser capaz de predecir que su reacción ante Booth es siempre... impredecible... Por mucho que se proponga mantener las distancias, su cuerpo parece que la traiciona, y en alguna especie de patrón grabado en el área motora y el cerebelo, como parte de su memoria instrumental, se lanza a abrazarlo, como si la fuerza de la gravedad se hubiese centrado en él.

Trata de justificarse a sí misma diciéndose que es parte de su acuerdo, un abrazo de compañeros, para cuando cualquiera de los dos está asustado.

¿Y quién está asustado ahora? ¿Él? ¿O ella?

"¿Qué... Qué haces?" Booth da un paso hacia atrás en cuanto la ve acercarse. Lo último que necesita ahora es recordar lo que duele tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla como él quisiera. Pero lo dejaron claro otra vez con la última conversación/no-conversación que tuvieron, ¿no? Amigos. Tiempo. Taxi. Volvieron a caer, sin red. Su corazón empieza a tener tantas cicatrices abiertas que duda que en algún momento deje de doler. Otra vez.

"Estás... sufriendo." La cara de Brennan muestra sorpresa y confusión en un primer momento. No entiende ese gesto de rechazo. Pero pronto se siente herida, y ese disgusto se hace obvio en su mirada. "Sólo intentaba darte un... abrazo de consuelo" Sus ojos se cubren de un velo de pena y traición que los hace parecer grises. "No... ¿No está bien? Tú me habías dicho que..." El único brillo que desprenden es el del líquido procedente de sus conductos lacrimales, que no llegará a convertirse en lágrima.

"No pensé que no pudiera...Lo... lo siento." Brennan se aparta un par de pasos hacia atrás y baja la mirada avergonzada, dolida.

Todo esto es culpa de ella. El estar así, el no poder tocarse como antes, el no ser nada. Sólo compañeros. Sólo amigos. Eso no es "nada". Es mucho. O al menos antes lo era. Y era suficiente. Pero parece que ya no lo es.

Y es ella la que lo ha querido así.

No, no lo ha querido, pero lo ha provocado.

Da igual. La atribución de responsabilidad es inútil, porque sigue doliendo igual.

Booth puede soporta su propio dolor, pero no el de la gente que quiere. Y aunque tener cerca a Brennan sea como echar sal en las heridas, si eso evita que ella sufra, lo hará sin pensarlo.

"No, yo lo siento..." Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. Intenta dar un paso hacia Brennan para compensar el rechazo de antes pero ella aparta la mirada y se hace a un lado, y él se queda inmóvil. De nuevo están a menos de un metro de distancia, pero más separados que nunca.

"¿Vas a aceptar?" Su voz intenta ocultar el miedo, y si fuese otra la persona con la que estuviese hablando Brennan, a lo mejor lo habría conseguido. Pero es Booth, y él conoce cada matiz de su voz.

Con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido del globo terráqueo de su oficina, trata de reunir el valor para contestar.

"No lo sé." - Es lo más que llega a decir. Y en realidad no lo sabe. "Son tan jóvenes... Merecen ir a la guerra lo mejor preparados que puedan. Y yo... Yo me aseguraría de ello..."

Brennan alarga la mano para acariciar su antebrazo, en un gesto de consuelo. Para él y para ella. Duda un momento, aunque Booth no lo advierte, pero decide que lo necesitan, los dos. Nota el calor de su piel a través de la camisa y la reconforta. Booth pone su mano encima de la de ella y sonríe una sonrisa tan triste que a Brennan se le empañan los ojos de lágrimas. Pero se recompone enseguida, y responde con una sonrisa, por su parte. Igual de triste.

"Son tan jóvenes... Yo..." Booth acaricia la mano de Brennan con el pulgar. Mira sus manos juntas. El pulgar de ella está acariciando su mano también.

"Lo sé." Brennan murmura mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Booth. "Lo sé."

En ese momento Brennan odia más que nunca lo que tanto ama de Booth. Su sentido de la justicia y del honor y su ansia de ayudar a los demás.

Se irá. Y la dejará sola.

Puede que eso sea lo mejor. Tal vez así ella pueda decidirse a participar en la excavación en Indonesia.

Si él no está, ella ya no tiene razón para quedarse. (Ni para marcharse.)

***************************************** B&B ***********************************************

Desde la puerta, observa esta interacción en silencio su joven terapeuta que al ver la escena que se desarrollaba entre la pareja, se ve incapaz de interrumpirlos.

Día tras día se pregunta cómo son capaces de aguantar la tensión entre ellos. Cómo pueden no sucumbir el uno al otro o no perecer en un ataque de combustión espontánea. O, tal y como se vienen desarrollando las cosas entre ellos últimamente, no enroscarse en una esquina y llorar, como seguro que haría él si, consciente de haber encontrado al amor de su vida, lo dejase pasar... Porque si Daisy lo dejase, sufriría, pero al menos, le quedaría el consuelo de haberla tenido. Pero ellos... Cuando acabas una relación, cualquiera que sea la razón por la que termine, nunca te queda la duda de qué habría ocurrido. Pero cuando ni siquiera lo intentas... bueno... El peor remordimiento es siempre por lo que no has hecho. Por lo que no has tenido.

No. No puede ni comenzar a imaginar lo que pueden estar sufriendo. Dos corazones tan puros y enormes como los de ellos... Debería ser más fácil...

Sabe que el sexto sentido de Booth ha debido notar que los observa, por lo que decide hacer notar su presencia,

"Agente Booth, Doctora Brennan"

Ambos se alejan a la vez del otro lentamente, sin sobresaltarse. Retardando el momento en que sus manos dejan de tocarse.

"Sweets." Booth carraspea y se dirige a su mesa mientras Brennan mira al joven psicólogo con lo que por un segundo le pareció desconsuelo, antes de apartar la mirada, para, al volver a dirigirla a él, vestir de nuevo una máscara de profesionalidad en ella.

No puede evitar preguntar. No sólo es curiosidad académica (dejó de serlo hace ya tiempo). Es la necesidad de intentar ayudar de alguna manera a estas dos personas que se han convertido en tan importantes en su vida.

"Va… ¿va todo bien, chicos?"

Booth y Brennan se miran durante un momento, en esas conversaciones que tienen sin palabras, y que Sweets hacía algunos meses que no veía, al menos no con tanta intensidad.

¿Puede que estén empezando a arreglarse las cosas? ¿O se han roto definitivamente y esto es la aceptación? Sus doctorados, ya lo ha comprobado, no sirven para nada cuando se trata de ellos dos.

Abriendo la carpeta y fijando la vista en los informes, Booth responde.

"Día duro, ya sabes." Rápido, sin levantar la mirada y sin darle mayor importancia. Continúa con el caso. "¿Qué era eso tan importante que has descubierto en el perfil?

Sweets les da los nuevos datos del perfil mientras caminan hacia la salida. En ese momento, Booth parece darse cuenta de algo y se dirige a Brennan.

"Por cierto, Huesos… ¿cómo has venido tan pronto? Habíamos quedado para comer más tarde hoy, ¿no?"

Brennan se queda paralizada un momento. No han hecho demasiados progresos en la víctima, aparte del examen preliminar que parece determinar la muerte por aplastamiento, no tiene nada.

"Cam está todavía terminando la autopsia. He… he dejado a Daisy en el laboratorio." Su respuesta suena a excusa, todo lo que puede excusarse alguien como Brennan acerca de su trabajo. Booth la mira extrañado, y Sweets observa ahora sí con mente psicoanalítica ese comportamiento. Algo la está preocupando, mucho más que de costumbre. Algo personal. Una decisión, probablemente. Sweets diría que quiere que Booth se entere pero sin tener que contárselo ella. Así de grave es la cuestión. Brennan no es una persona que se guarde las cosas para ella, a no ser que la afecten directamente de modo tal que si se desvían de lo que ella considera los parámetros adecuados, pueda lastimarla.

Casi avergonzada, lo cual preocupa todavía más a Sweets, suspira y baja la mirada un instante para volver a dirigirla, nerviosa a Booth, que se acerca a ella pero, sin llegar a invadir su espacio personal totalmente. Con una risa diseñada para hacer que se sienta cómoda, le responde suavemente.

"Hey, todo el mundo necesita un respiro, Huesos. No hay nada malo en hacer novillos de vez en cuando."

Sweets toma esta nueva interacción entre ellos como una señal para marcharse. Aunque normalmente se hubiese quedado, tiene que reconocer que se siente un poco culpable por haber provocado este torbellino en el que están ahora. Un tornado borracho, piensa, y se ríe con su comparación, porque está descontrolado, y no se sabe qué dirección va a tomar.

"Yo… yo… me vuelvo al despacho… "

"¿No te vienes a comer Sweets?" Booth lo pregunta sinceramente, a lo que Brennan responde con una mirada igual de sincera.

"He quedado con Daisy luego. Al parecer tiene algo que contarme. Estaba superemocionada. Supongo que será algo sobre la boda."

Brennan asiente un momento, pero se queda congelada de repente. No. No es sobre la boda. Ángela hizo un comentario en la plataforma por la mañana sobre la excavación y Daisy se puso como loca explicando lo que ese descubrimiento suponía para la investigación paleoantropológica. Tiene que reconocer que su interna es una entusiasta como ella. Aunque sea un poco irritante, su pasión por la antropología es tan grande que casi se le perdona. Bueno, eso, y su competencia, claro, es lo que la llevó a volver a admitirla. Cuando apareció en su despacho y comentó que sabía por fuentes fiables que la Dra. Brennan había sido requerida por el gobierno local de las Maluccas a participar en esa investigación y que sería la mujer más feliz del mundo si ella tuviese una oportunidad como esa, Brennan se vio en una encrucijada. Le respondió que todavía no sabía si iba a aceptar. Pero Daisy solo sonrió y antes de salir del despacho, le hizo saber que si al final aceptaba, que podía contar con ella como ayudante. Incluso aunque sólo fuese para llevarle agua, o tamizar arena.

Sweets ve la cara de Brennan pero lo achaca al comentario sobre la boda, y no le da más importancia. Booth también lo ve.

Se despiden y Booth y Brennan se quedan solos, caminando hacia el Diner. No puede ser que Daisy se lo vaya a contar a Sweets antes de que ella se lo cuente a Booth.

* * *

En un par de días más. Decidme lo que os parece y si queréis o no que continúe, ok?

Gracias por seguir conmigo! :D


	6. Perdiendo El Equilibrio

_**Este capi me ha quedado más angsty de lo que pretendía... Sorry. Bueno, no en realidad... Siempre he querido ver algo así en la serie. Y todo tiene un propósito. ;P**_

_**Así que no os preocupéis. Las cosas pueden torcerse un poco, pero no pienso hacer como HH y convertirnos en mártires de Bones.(todo sufrir, todo paciencia, y esperanza). Esta es MI**__** versión del season finale. **__**Y sí eso también sirve de disclaimer.**_

**_Gracias por seguir conmigo. :)_**

* * *

**.  
.**

**Capítulo 5  
****  
****.  
.**

"¿Qué pasa Huesos? Sé que es bastante impactante que el chaval se vaya a casar… " Booth se ríe sin ganas. "O sea, apenas es un crío. Pero es que encima se casa con una de tus squinternos… Lo que es la vida, ¿eh?" Hace un chasquido con los dientes y levanta las cejas para poner énfasis en su conclusión.

Brennan mira a Booth y niega en un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, pero no llega a decir nada. Hace una pequeña mueca cuando trata de esbozar una tímida sonrisa, para calmar la aprensión por lo que va a pasar a continuación.

Quizás no sea como debe ser, pero qué más da el lugar o el momento, lo importante es decirlo.

"¿Es porque parece que todo el mundo se casa últimamente?" Continúa Booth en tono de broma. "Es como una epidemia." Se ríe, con una risa auténtica esta vez, aunque para él sea un tema espinoso. Empieza a estar nervioso con el silencio de Brennan, razón por la que no es capaz de parar antes de pronunciar las siguiente frase, entre risas. "Vamos a tener que andarnos con cuidado, eh, Huesos…" Se da cuenta de que no es precisamente una buena broma. Las risas se paran. Brennan lo mira con esos ojos de miedo a través de lo que intenta ser un semblante impasible. Duele sólo de pensar en ello. En que eso es algo que él no podrá tener de ella. Sin quererlo, la mente de Booth mente imagina en un flash la posible escena, una combinación entre el momento de petición de mano a Rebecca y la negativa a aceptarlo y el momento de petición a Brennan de una oportunidad a "esto" (_¿Te refieres a nosotros?_) y su rechazo. Siempre el mismo resultado. El dolor es evidente durante un momento en su mirada.

Brennan no lo ve, pero no le hace falta. Sabe que lo está pensando. Sabe que está pensando al menos en Rebecca. Quizás también en ella. Y lo sabe porque ella lo ha pensado también. Como ella, por un segundo, también pensó en aquella noche y en que su miedo a perderlo le hace tanto daño a ella como a él. Más a él. El rechazado es él, aunque no lo sea en realidad. Porque si ella le dijo que no podía darle 30, 40, 50 años es porque no sabe ni siquiera si existirán dentro de 30, 40, 50 años. Nadie puede asegurar el futuro, ni preverlo. Nadie puede asegurar los sentimientos.

Brennan rompe el silencio y los pensamientos de ambos.

"Quizás no se casen." Sus palabras son bastante resueltas.

Booth creía en un principio que la actitud de Brennan era por su constante aversión al matrimonio, pero ahora no está tan seguro.

La boda de Ángela y Hodgins la pilló por sorpresa, pero estaba realmente contenta por ellos, por ambos. Sus amigos son felices y ella era feliz por ellos. Lo mismo que por Jared y Padme. Brindó por el amor, incluso, lo que dio esperanzas a Booth, que fueron brutalmente asesinadas poco después. También había estado contenta por Sweets y Daisy hasta… hasta ahora en realidad.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Booth pregunta con curiosidad y un toque de indignación. "No irás a darle un ultimátum a Daisy o algo para que elija entre su puesto y Sweets ¿no?"

"¿Qué?" Brennan responde rápido, casi ofendida. "No. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?" Lo mira fijamente por primera vez en este tiempo que llevan en la calle. "El cambio de estado civil es algo que, si bien puede afectar a las responsabilidades que se le reconocen a una persona en el ámbito de la sociedad, debido a que el matrimonio ha venido siendo considerado tradicionalmente como la base de la familia, no deja de ser un simple rito iniciático que no altera a la persona misma."

Pero de repente, después de la seguridad con que pronunció ese discurso, sus ojos se apartan de Booth.

"Huesos, no sé si eso que has dicho es bueno o malo. "

"Es ridículo pensar que por decir unas palabras y firmar un papel va a cambiar algo." Hace una parada, quizás para darse cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras. "Pro... Profesionalmente hablando, claro."

Booth frunce el ceño mientras analiza de nuevo las palabras de Brennan. En realidad, aunque torpemente expresado, es cierto que lo que siente una persona hacia otra no cambia por el mero hecho de contraer matrimonio, pero el matrimonio es la expresión de ese sentimiento, la proclamación del amor ante todos.

Como siempre el proceso cognitivo de Brennan sigue su propio ritmo, y sorprende a Booth con su resultado.

"¿Recuerdas la excavación de la que te hablé esta mañana?"

"¿Tombuctú?"

"Malaku"

"Sí, bueno, la de los monos en Filipinas"

"Malaku o Moluccas son islas que están en Indonesia, Booth. Y no son monos, son ya homínidos." Brennan sonríe al corregirle, y eso tranquiliza un poco a Booth, pero es cauto.

"Sí." Sabe que no va a ser una conversación que le guste.

"Quieren que vaya."

"Ya. Claro que quieren que vayas. Eres la mejor." Nada más que la verdad y, si bien la postura de Booth es un poco tensa, nada más demuestra lo que le duele que Brennan se vaya a otro de sus viajes.

Si quiere marcharse, se irá. Así es ella y él no tiene derecho a sentirse abandonado cada vez que eso ocurre. A ella eso de las momias y los monos le gusta. Y no solo es buena (la mejor, en realidad), también es necesaria. Sus conocimientos ayudan a todos, y a la humanidad en general. Es egoísta el no querer que se vaya.

Aunque nadie le prohíbe ser egoísta.

Si las cosas siguiesen "en punto muerto" entre ellos, ahora sonreiría y haría un chiste sobre su manía de dejarle solo en vacaciones, del tipo "¿Vas a dejarme aquí tirado resolviendo asesinatos aburridos mientras tú te vas de vacaciones al otro lado del mundo?" O "Me divierto más cuando trabajamos juntos, ¿con quién se supone que voy a comer Thai a las tantas y discutir sobre cosas absurdas?" o "Uno de estos días, cuando vuelvas, a lo mejor me he ido yo a desenterrar momias. Algo deben de tener para que tú seas tan fan de ellas." A lo que ella respondería con una mirada de falsa reprensión y una sonrisa incipiente en los labios, pero con gran seriedad y un suspiro algo como "No son unas vacaciones Booth, no es como si fuera a tumbarme en la playa con una bebida alcohólica en un coco." O "¿Por qué ibas tú a querer desenterrar momias?" o "Creo que el FBI valorará la gran experiencia que te ha dado trabajar con asesinatos complicados, para resolver los que no lo son tanto."

Pero ahora, cualquiera de esas frases tendría un significado distinto. Ya no sería una broma, ya no sería un comentario velado. Podría ser visto como un reproche real, o una acusación por marcharse. Podría creer que es una verdadera amenaza de que él no esperará.

Y la respuesta de ella podría ni siquiera llegar. O ser demasiado literal.

Por eso no se arriesga, y sólo la mira detenidamente, estudiando su postura, esperando a que suelte la noticia.

Su humor es bastante sombrío. Booth lo habría achacado a la conversación que tuvieron en el despacho. Él mismo se siente sombrío después de eso.

Pero por la forma en que se está esforzando para decir lo que sea que tiene que decir, y luchando por mirarlo a los ojos, sabe que hay algo más.

Brennan percibe la impaciencia de Booth. Sabe que la está observando, midiendo sus movimientos. Levanta la cabeza despacio, intentando no distraerse con su cercanía, pero le resulta imposible erguirse completamente y quedarse cara a cara con él. Permanece cabizbaja frente a él, y sólo en el momento de ir a hablar fija los ojos con los suyos.

"Me han pedido que dirija una parte del equipo." Sostiene la mirada unos segundos, después de pronunciar esas palabras, esperando la reacción de Booth. Una sonrisa, como no, porque son amigos y se alegra por ella, por todos sus logros y sus oportunidades. Pero sabe que pronto comprenderá lo que significa.

"Hey… Que bie…" Responde casi complacido, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que implica y, efectivamente, la sonrisa se desvanece. No es una escapada de un par de semanas. No son unas vacaciones, en el sentido tan retorcido que utiliza Brennan de la palabra. Va a dirigir un equipo. Esto es algo más duradero. Suena más duradero.

Ella percibe perfectamente el momento en el que Booth cree que se marcha. Trata de decir algo pero no puede. Se siente, si no fuera completamente absurdo, como hipnotizada. Aparta la mirada.

"El Gobierno Indonesio ha solicitado mis servicios oficialmente para que ayude en la datación e investigación de los restos."

Una mirada fugaz a Booth al terminar la frase, que ha construido con un tono analítico y casi indiferente que usa normalmente en estas situaciones. Es la manera en la que ella se aleja de sus demasiadas e incómodas emociones. Así es como es y no puede evitarlo.

Pero ahora le cuesta articularlo. Suena excesivamente artificioso, y no se engaña ni a ella misma. Le cuesta ser profesional porque esto no es profesional. Son ellos.

"¿Cuándo?" Logra decir Booth, evitando mirarla.

"Lo antes posible. Los equipos ya están desplegados allí. Si acepto me incorporaría enseguida. Los arqueólogos y antropólogos desplazados allí necesitan refuerzos con urgencia, y con las trabas que pone el gobierno indonesio para la entrada de extranjeros en el país y las restricciones de acceso que hay en toda esa zona, una invitación oficial es verdaderamente un…"

Palabras… Muchas. Totalmente innecesarias y que sólo sirven a Brennan para relajar su tensión y para llenar el vacío que, si no, se abriría sobre ellos envolviéndolos en incomodidad.

Y más preguntas sin respuesta.

La principal, y la que ella teme (aunque sabe que Booth no la hará) es por qué. Por qué se marcha esta vez.

Quizás crea que lo sabe, quizás no quiera saberlo- Sobre todo después de lo que casi pasa entre ellos. O más bien de lo que pasó. No está segura de cómo catalogarlo. Desde luego, ese desliz no hace las cosas más fáciles.

Booth trata de alejarse de sus propias emociones, como hace ella. Pero tiene todavía menos éxito, aunque a estas alturas debiera ser ya un experto, y se queda abstraído mirando, sin ver realmente, el horizonte

"O sea que te vas." Siente nervios, náuseas. Igual que cuando se dio cuenta de que el sueño que tuvo durante el coma no era real. Igual que aquella noche que volvió a jugar (a jugársela) por ella. Igual que hace una semana.

"No lo sé todavía." _No quiero, no quiero pensarlo más_, es lo que desea decir. Pero no puede. Se ciñe a la realidad. Y la realidad es que no está segura de irse. De quedarse.

De querer quedarse si las cosas entre ellos siguen así. Si él no la mira como antes.

"Me lo estás contando, lo que significa que lo tienes decidido."

"No tengo nada decidido aún. Y te lo cuento porque supondría un cese en nuestra colaboración y porque, bueno, somos compañeros y amigos y sabes que aprecio mucho tu opinión acerca de…"

"Daisy…"

"¿Qué?"

"Daisy va contigo…"

"Bueno, me han dicho que puedo llevar a gente de mi confianza y ella…"

"Me lo has contado porque Daisy se lo contará a Sweets…" su tono se eleva un poco mostrando cómo su enfado va comenzando a dominarlo "…y no quieres que me entere de que te vas por medio de nuestro psicólogo."

También va creciendo la irritación en ella. ¿Ahora Sweets es _su psicólogo_?

"No, Booth…" En parte es cierto, pero no es como el piensa. "Además, bueno, te lo estoy contando ahora." Responde lo más fríamente que puede.

"Qué detalle." Booth está herido, y el sarcasmo no lo protege aunque con él trata de esconder lo que siente. Resopla una sonrisa artificial y falsa de disgusto. "Quizás hubiese sido mejor que me mandases una postal desde allá."

Brennan nota el sarcasmo en su voz. Pero ¿por qué es exactamente? No puede estar segura... ¿Es por ella, por Sweets, por el viaje, por lo que siente? No es como si lo hubiese mantenido en secreto a propósito. O a lo mejor sí. ¿Pero qué se cree? Sólo sabe que ese sarcasmo absurdo no es una actitud que pueda ayudar a una conversación. Y que lastima.

Frunce el ceño y su voz se hace más dura. "Todavía no he dicho que sí. No quería hacerlo sin contártelo a ti antes."

"¿Contármelo?" Ríe con desdén. ¿Y para qué? Para informarme de _ahora_ _ya_ no quieres que trabajemos juntos? Porque parece que estás muy decidida a irte. Como siempre."

"¿Qué esperabas Booth?" Trata de seguir calmada, pero falla completamente. Su voz se eleva también, y se hace incluso más rígida. "No tengo por costumbre dar a nadie explicaciones de mi vida, mucho menos…"

"¿Qué?" Booth la corta con un tono grave, ronco, airado. "¿Mucho menos a mí?" La mira con ojos duros e inexorables. Esos ojos la sacuden más de lo que nunca habría pensado.

"No" Exclama agraviada, herida incluso. Y más alto de lo que debiera. Pero ¿cómo puede pensar eso de ella? "No… Mucho menos de mi trabajo." Sus palabras aparecen entonadas con rabia "No suelo dar a nadie explicaciones de mi trabajo" _Sólo te las daría a ti, pero ahora es tan difícil... sobre todo no desde aquella noche… y más si cabe esta última semana._

"Dios… Si no llega a ser porque Daisy también está en todo esto, seguro que cuando llegase a buscarte para interrogar al próximo testigo, me encontraría tu piso vacío y a la pobre de Ángela tratando de explicar porqué te has ido. Y de excusar tu conducta." Una risa falsa y sarcástica acaba su acusación.

"Eso no es así." Responde vehementemente. "Dejaré resuelto este caso antes de marcharme. No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. "

No se percata de lo falso de su afirmación, pero Booth sí.

Esa es la gota que colma el vaso Si ellos, su relación no es algo que está a medias, entonces, se le escapa el concepto totalmente. Aunque tal como está todo, más bien diría que la _relación_ está en el aire.

"O sea que sí que te vas… "Se lleva una mano a la nuca para tranquilizarse. Resopla ante una mirada exasperada de Brennan. "Dios… "

Su evocación a su dios tiene poco de tranquilizador o pacificador. Desliza la mano por la cara y se restriega la frente, con el fondo de la palma en el puente de la nariz, para luego pasarla por el pelo, intentando recobrar un poco de su serenidad. No puede , y mira acusatoriamente a Brennan.

"Huyes lo más lejos que puedes ¿eh? No te llegaba con Guatemala esta vez… "La rabia se filtra en sus palabras siseadas. "Filipinas…"

"Indonesia" Replica irritada "¡Son países diferentes!" Su calma también se agota. "¡Y no huyo!" Exclama con una inflexión excesiva. Voz alta y ronca.

Booth le dirige una mirada de incredulidad y desaprobación. Ella enfrenta su mirada y continúa enfurecida.

"Oportunidades como esta se presentan muy pocas veces en la vida." El ceño fruncido, la respiración entrecortada. Ojos de un color profundo y gélido."No imaginas lo importante que es esto…"

No puede terminar, Booth la interrumpe más furioso por momentos.

"¿Y lo que hacemos nosotros no es importante?" Se siente molesto, resentido.

"¡Sabes que sí que lo es, así que no te atrevas a tergiversar mis palabras, Booth!" Proclama como advertencia.

"¡No lo hago! Eso es lo que has dicho." Suena despectivo y sarcástico, pero pronto suena sólo herido. "No te importa lo suficiente, no te importo lo suficiente para quedarte y seguir…"

"¿Seguir qué? ¿Ignorando lo que nos pasa?" Sus respiraciones son cada vez más laboriosas, la fuerza de la discusión, la pelea, doliendo a ambos como no lo habrían pensado. Las miradas fijas en los ojos del otro. Sus cuerpos enfrentados y a escasa distancia.

"No podemos seguir..." Se aparta un paso hacia atrás, de repente muy consciente de lo cerca que estaban. Aparta la mirada un momento, y vuelve a mirarlo. "Sólo estoy volviendo a los orígenes de mi trabajo. La paleoantropología es mi pasión."

Brennan toma aire, en una respiración profunda en busca de sosiego, y necesitando toda la concentración que puede recabar para ello.

Booth no puede creer lo que está oyendo. Se va. Sin más. A buscar momias o restos de lo que sea al otro lado del mundo.

Y dice que ésa es su pasión. Cómo puede decirle eso, cómo puede estar ocurriendo todo esto.

Ya sabe que debía esperar una huida después del momento de debilidad que tuvo la semana anterior en su piso, y el estado hiper emocional que todo el juicio de Taffet le provocó, pero marcharse al otro lado del mundo, y por tanto tiempo… Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

Esa mujer no puede encontrar más maneras de romperle el corazón.

"Tú..." Booth comienza sin mirarla, pero pronto sus ojos buscan su cara. Mirada recriminatoria. "Fuiste tú la que me pediste que siguiésemos trabajando juntos. Y después… después... la semana pasada… " Entrecierra los ojos al evocar el doloroso recuerdo de Brennan soltándose de su mano y entrando (otra vez) en un taxi. Y despidiéndolo no sólo hasta mañana. "No te entiendo…" La mira un momento y aparta la mirada casi de inmediato. "No hay quien te entienda." El odio con el que murmura estas últimas palabras casi rompe a Brennan.

"No huyo." Declara serenamente. "No huyo…" Se repite a sí misma, tan bajo que Booth apenas lo oye… "Es lo mejor."

La mira de nuevo, escepticismo, frustración y reproche en sus ojos.

"¿Lo mejor?" Su voz muestra su abatimiento y recriminación. Está cansado de tirar y fallar. Cansado de esperar, de tener esperanza. Cansado de no poder avanzar. "No sabía que yo te incomodase tanto."

Brennan había permanecido ajena a los sentimientos puros por una razón. Son demoledores, despiadados, salvajes. Implacables. Booth nunca antes la había juzgado así. Y duele. Duele tanto… Pero sobre todo hace daño el saber que todo se acaba, que no podrán volver a ser ellos mismos otra vez.

Tal vez sea que sólo puede tolerarse un comportamiento destructivo como el de ella hasta cierto punto. Incluso un hombre tan bueno como Booth se cansa de su actitud esquiva, huraña y antisocial. Sus inseguridades y su incapacidad de sentir.

Por eso tiene que marcharse.

Si antes no lo había decidido, esa mirada de Booth es su respuesta. No podría soportar que la mirase así continuamente.

Nota como sus ojos se empañan y procura recuperar la compostura. Pero una pequeña lágrima se escapa, incontrolable, dejando un pequeño rastro húmedo en su sien, cuando levanta la cabeza y enfrenta a Booth.

"Tengo que volver al Jeffersonian." Murmura.

"Claro. Vete."

Y sin más palabras, se dirige a su coche, mientras Booth gira sobre sí mismo y vuelve al Hoover.

En un momento como este, lo único que le apetece es golpear un saco de arena una y otra vez, o disparar sin descanso hasta que la rabia se le pase.

Y quede sólo la desesperanza.

.

* * *

**_Lo siento por la angustia... _**

**_Pero no me digáis que no queréis ver una pelea entre B&B. Una de verdad. A lo más que llegamos en la serie fue a Booth enfadado en el capi del Museo (y cómo acabó, no? :P). Yo quiero ver una pelea, fuerte, fuerte... Y luego... Bueno, luego... *tose y guiña un ojo*. _**

**_Contadme... Me gusta saber que estáis ahí. :)_**


	7. Ni Agresividad Ni Pasividad, Asertividad

**_Gracias por los comentarios, níñas! Parece que todos queremos pelea, eh? *lol* Sí, lo mejor, las reconciliaciones, aunque aquí nos va a llevar un ratito... Pero no os preocupéis... ;P_**

**_Hoy (viernes) ponen el finale en FoxSp. Si lo váis a ver (yo no lo veré), recordad, kleenex, chocolate, una foto de HH y unos dardos... Y volver por aquí el martes para una dosis de medicina B&B._**

**_Espero que os guste el capi. Es el más largo que haya escrito... nunca! Os va a llevar un rato llegar al final! LoL_**

**_Disfrutadlo. :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

.  
.

**Capítulo 6**

**_._**  
**_._**

En cuanto llega al Jeffersonian, con un breve paso por su despacho para ponerse su bata azul, Brennan se dirige a la plataforma, donde la recibe una Daisy emocionada e hiperactiva como siempre.

Brennan apenas saluda, ansiedad y rabia desbordando por los poros a pesar de sus intentos de mantener una expresión tranquila. Sus músculos de la mandíbula en tensión, su expresión rígida. Lejos de la contención que pretendía. Al fin y al cabo, puede compartimentar, ¿no?Tienen que atrapar al asesino. Eso es lo primero.

De lo demás ya se ocuparán y preocuparán una vez que el caso esté cerrado.

O no.

Revoloteando a su alrededor, y tratando de contener su frustración por la lentitud del caso, su interna la informa de las novedades que han descubierto, por medio de radiografías en las costillas y vértebras de la víctima, y le entrega los informes de los resultados más definitivos de la autopsia de Cam.

Cuando comienza a hablar de Sweets, en uno de esos giros absurdos que hace la mente de la interna, Brennan recuerda que el psicólogo les había dicho que comería con ella. ¿Les mintió? ¿Por qué?

No estando los restos ya en la plataforma, se encamina hacia a la Sala de los Huesos, donde espera encontrar a la víctima, o más bien sus huesos, dispuestos en orden anatómico.

Daisy la sigue, por supuesto, hablando sin parar del origen de la palabra matrimonio y su significado etimológico (_"del latín, mater (madre) y munus (costumbre)"_); sobre las implicaciones sexistas de la misma palabra, y lo absurdo de la pretensión de su mantenimiento con esa significación hoy día. Habla también de la palabra boda, que le parece más adecuada, que proviene también del latín, _votum_, y aunque no es exactamente lo que significa, encierra en sí misma un compromiso, al ser una declaración de voluntad unilateral.

Brennan, haciendo uso de su capacidad de concentrarse en varias tareas a la vez, escucha sólo a medias lo que dice Daisy, mientras revisa los informes con las novedades que su equipo ha descubierto (el informe de tóxicos, los análisis de las partículas en uñas, ropa, cabello...). Cuando empieza a hablarle sobre las diferentes costumbres matrimoniales alrededor del mundo y la suerte que tienen de estar en América, donde la ceremonia sólo dura un día y los invitados son pocos, Brennan frena, gira sobre sí misma y la corta con una mirada agria y furiosa.

"¿No había quedado con Sweets para comer, Señorita Wick? " le pregunta con voz seria, fría y poniendo su interés de nuevo en los papeles.

Daisy se queda parada un momento en el sitio, sorprendida. No sabe si la sorpresa es por el hecho de que su mentora conozca su agenda con su novio, o por la brusquedad, casi sonando ofendida, de sus palabras.

Reacciona enseguida, y tras un momento de duda, sigue hablando resuelta.

"Eh... sí... Sí, Dra. Brennan." Su voz adquiere ese tono que a ella le gusta llamar _profesional. "_Pero no quería irme hasta hablar con usted e informarla de los avances en el caso. Bueno, aunque en realidad no son muchos..." Sus palabras se suceden cada vez más rápido. "Pero yo soy muy responsable. Una profesional. Mi Lancelot puede esperar. Es tan adorable... Él lo entiende. Sabe lo que adoro este trabajo y lo que la admiro... Y por eso, lo primero es el trabajo. Ya sabe. Después todo lo demás." Una sonrisa orgullosa se esboza en su cara, mientras trata de colocar la atención de Brennan sobre la parte de la radiografía que está mirando, un aspecto de una de las vértebras cervicales, que parece tener una mancha distintiva. "Soy como usted, Dra. Brennan." La sonrisa persiste.

Al oír esto, Brennan nota un pinchazo en el pecho, la rabia que casi había logrado apaciguar al centrarse en la tarea de atrapar a quien fuese que ha matado a la persona que yace en la mesa de acero, resurge con fuerza, con una intensidad reforzada por la habilidad extraordinaria que la Señorita Wick tiene para sacarla de quicio.

"Señorita Wick" responde con un tono helado y encendido a la vez. "Si ha acabado su desvarío incongruente y totalmente fuera de lugar, puede marcharse."

"Pero..." Daisy intenta replicar, pero recapacita enseguida.

"Puede marcharse." Repite Brennan, esta vez con más veneno en su voz siseante. "Ya."

Daisy no espera. Es brillante, y sabe cuándo hay que apartarse del peligro y correr.

Se quita los guantes y antes de volverse, no puede evitar, decir unas palabras, fundamentalmente, para que la Dra. Brennan sepa que no le guarda rencor, y que, para ella, efectivamente, lo primero es siempre el trabajo.

"Si me... "comienza titubeante, pero respira profundamente y al expirar, también lo más rápido que puede, murmura "Estaré de vuelta antes de que se entere, pero si me necesita para algo antes, solo tiene que llamarme, y me tendrá al pie del cañón." Dicho esto, sale casi corriendo del laboratorio.

Habiendo visto esto los squints, se intercambian miradas.

Cam desde el fondo de las escaleras de la plataforma, considerando de verdad si debe ir y enfrentarse con Brennan, mira a Ángela que, desde su despacho, sólo mueve la cabeza con resignación y le devuelve la mirada, al tiempo que Hodgins, por encima de su microscopio, mira a una, mira a la otra y calla su comentario, ante la advertencia de Ángela.

Cam suspira y va al encuentro de quien es no sólo su colega y _empleada_, sino también su amiga, alentada por las sonrisas de ánimo de Ángela y Hodgins. Éstos, nada más verla entrar en la Sala de los Huesos, se miran con expresión compungida.

Ángela se acerca al puesto de Jack. Él le sonríe con dulzura, con esa sonrisa pura y casi inocente que reserva para su ángel. Ella devuelve la sonrisa, con seguridad, tranquilidad. Sin prisa. Se miran durante unos momentos a medida que se va acortando la distancia entre ellos. Ángela extiende la mano hacia Jack.

"Como me alegro de no seguir apretando la venda sobre mis ojos."

Jack ladea la cabeza, apartándose de su puesto. Toma la mano que Ángela le ofrece y la acaricia con ternura.

"Sí, y yo." Responde en un susurro, feliz. Sin desconectar sus miradas, Jack hace un gesto hacia la sala de los huesos. "La Dra. B debe haberle contado a Booth lo de esa expedición." añade, suavemente.

Ángela asiente y dirige su vista hacia la puerta tras la que ahora se encuentran las dos doctoras.

"Tengo miedo de que se vaya y que lo estropee todo."

"Son fuertes. Míranos a nosotros."

"Pero nosotros hemos sido más sinceros el uno con el otro, sobre lo que sentíamos. Siempre." Se queda pensativa "Casi siempre." Jack sonríe y lleva la mano a sus labios para besarla.

"Nunca he ocultado que te quería."

"Ni yo." Frunce el ceño apenas un segundo antes de continuar "A pesar de que mis acciones podían estar..." Titubea, pero antes de poder seguir, Hodgins interviene.

"...mal enfocadas..."

Ángela mira hacia arriba, sintiéndose tan agradecida de haberse por fin decidido a dar todos los pasos que sea necesario dar con Jack, como resentida consigo misma por no haberlo hecho antes.

"Gracias." Y aunque sabe que no tiene por qué hacerlo, quiere darle explicaciones a Hodgins (quizás así se entienda también ella misma.) "Yo... ¿sabes? Estaba... estaba confusa. Sólo intentaba llenar un vacío..."

"...y convencerte de que podías seguir adelante."

Ángela asiente.

"Lo sé. Fuimos tontos al perder el tiempo." Un silencio entre ellos de unos segundos, como una plegaria de perdón y arrepentimiento. " Hodigns mira intensamente a su ahora esposa, y con seguridad y una sonrisa continúa. " Pero eso nos ayudó a estar completamente seguros de esto." Levanta sus manos, entrelazadas, los anillos de boda brillantes bajo las luces del laboratorio.

Ángela mira sus manos, y con la que tiene libre acaricia la mano de Jack que sujeta la suya u desliza un dedo por el anillo, con mirada ensoñadora y voz emocionada, mira a Jack de nuevo.

"Aún me parece increíble que lo tuvieses contigo todo este tiempo. Es un gesto tan romántico."

"Lo sé, nena." No puede evitar acercarse y, aunque están en el lugar de trabajo, la rodea con sus brazos y la besa en la mejilla. Al tiempo que le susurra al oído. "En el fondo de mi corazón nunca dejé de creer en nosotros. " Nota cómo un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Ángela y roza con sus labios la parte de atrás de su oreja y su cuello. "Te quiero." Añade, antes de apartarse un poco, a pesar del sonido de protesta de Ángela."

"Aunque Sweets diría que es algún tipo de desorden obsesivo compulsivo, y que al aferrarme al pasado por medio de un objeto material, estaba impidiéndome avanzar hacia el futuro." Se ríe, con ganas. "O algo parecido."

Ambos se ríen, pensando por un momento en todos los consejos que les ha dado el psicólogo. Quizás eran equivocados, pero quizás fueron la manera de hacerlos llegar hasta donde están ahora.

Ángela pone una expresión de disgusto, torciendo un labio y arrugando la nariz.

"Al chaval no hay que hacerle mucho caso. Es muy bueno haciendo perfiles, pero en cuanto se mete en nuestras vidas, la lía."

"Cierto. Cierto." Se ríen de nuevo, a la vez, y las risas llenan el laboratorio un momento.

Pero pronto paran, y ambos saben que están pensando lo mismo.

En cierto agente del FBI con un corazón enorme, corazón que últimamente no usa tanto como debería; y en una antropóloga forense tan torpe con los sentimientos que, aunque los reconozca, no deja que se _apoderen _de ella.

"Ojalá Booth y Brennan fueran capaces de abrirse el uno al otro y aceptar lo que tienen para ofrecerse."

"Lo sé."

Miran tristes al vacío, a algún punto de la plataforma, o a las puertas de la Sala Ookey...

Ángela se vuelve con cara seria hacia Hodgins.

"No piensas devolverme el piercing, ¿verdad?" le susurra mientras gira distraída el anillo del meñique de él.

"Ni lo sueñes nena." Retira la mano y hace un gesto de esconderla. Niega con la cabeza. "Es mi anillo de boda. " En su cara aparece un sonrisa ladina y maliciosa. "Además, es tan H-O-T saber donde ha estado antes..." mueve las cejas y Ángela, increíblemente, se sonroja un poco.

"¡JACK!" Le riñe juguetona, con una palmada de reprimenda en el pecho.

Se ríen, y tras comprobar que nadie los ve, se dan un suave beso en los labios, y se separan para seguir trabajando.

.

Cam entra en la Sala de los Huesos a los pocos segundos de haber entrado Brennan, y ya la encuentra en su posición concentrada, sobre los restos de su víctima, con los ojos entrecerrados examinando las vértebras con detenimiento, sus manos enguantadas por encima de la superficie de ellas, sin tocarlos.

Con cuidado toma en una mano la C3, la mira, la gira y vuelve a posarla en la mesa. Repite el proceso con la C4.

En momentos como este es cuando Cam siempre siente una reverencia y admiración especial por la Dra. Brennan. Interrumpirla es como interrumpir algún ritual personal y sagrado.

Pero debe hacerlo. Está sufriendo, cualquiera puede verlo, está perdida y necesita (aunque ella no lo sepa) descargarse con alguien. Las circunstancias la llaman a ello. No es que afecte a su trabajo, Cam sabe que eso no pasará, salvo por los exabruptos a los internos. Y no es porque sea su empleada, aunque eso ponga en los papeles, en realidad nunca lo ha sido. Son amigas. No. Son familia. Una pequeña familia alternativa en la que deben cuidarse unos a otros, y evitar que los miembros más débiles sufran.

Brennan es es miembro que debe ser protegido. No es que sea débil como persona, o profesional. Puede enfrentarse a cualquier cosa y salir adelante, de eso está segura. Pero eso no implica que no duela ese enfrentamiento, o que de él no resulten cicatrices. Cam sabe que la capacidad de compartimentar de Brennan es poco más que legendaria, pero también ha visto tambalearse su mundo suficientes veces para saber que cada intento de compartimentar va acompañado de un sufrimiento inimaginable, y que no lo mostrará al exterior para evitar sentirse vulnerable.

Lo vislumbró por primera vez con Epps , la primera vez que se enfrentaron a él, recién llegada al Jeffersonian. Vio cómo, con torpeza para controlar sus emociones, la culpabilidad por el caos que causó el psicópata (no sólo por los asesinatos del imitador, al que ella acabó disparando para salvar a Booth, sino también por todo lo que pasó después cuando, en su venganza personal, intentó matarlas) la encerraba en su trabajo con más ahínco que el acostumbrado. Lo advirtió también cuando fue secuestrada por el sepulturero. A pesar de saber que no tenían ya tiempo y que las probabilidades de salir con vida eran escasas, no dejó nunca de intentarlo, de buscar métodos para ganar aire, para salir del coche, para sobrevivir.

Lo comprobó cuando regresó su padre, un fuera de la ley reconvertido que sin embargo la había abandonado a su suerte (aunque para protegerla) por más de quince años, sólo para volver a marcharse de nuevo, junto con su hermano.

Lo vio claro cuando Zack fue enviado a Irak.

En todos los casos, ella se centraba en su trabajo para poder, a través de sus conocimientos, vengarse en cierta manera de los culpables. Cualquiera que fuese, cualquiera que fuese la víctima.

Su objetivo era, claramente, olvidar la inestabilidad del mundo exterior, cruel e injusto, y concentrarse en su propio mundo de certeza y seguridad. Encerrarse en él.

Pero Cam fue también testigo de los intentos de Brennan de impedir que la realidad la afectase eran cada vez mas inútiles. Compartimentar no da resultado cuando crees que tu compañero ha muerto. O cuando tu interno, tu protegido, es encerrado en un psiquiátrico por haber colaborado con un psicópata.

Es entonces cuando ves que ese mundo que tan cuidadosamente has construido, lleno de ciencia y de certidumbre, no es el mundo real. Es más, colisiona con él. Y debes elegir.

Eso es lo que vio cuando Booth fue secuestrado, y, sobre todo, cuando no despertaba del coma.

Booth es claramente su constante. Es su faro, su roca. Su guía al mundo. A los sentimientos y a la realidad.

Porque el amor no entra en los parámetros de su mundo artificial de seguridad. Y no quiere perderlo.

Él es lo que ha hecho que sus mundos colisionen y que deba elegir.

Cuando volvió al Jeffersonian y retomó su relación con Booth hubo un momento en que llegó a tener una cierta ilusión de que podían ser algo más que una relación sin complicaciones y esporádica. Pero trabajando cada día con Brennan y con él, viendo sus miradas, sus gestos, su devoción por el otro, pronto se dio cuenta de que Brennan tenía, aunque no lo supiera, una parte de Booth que ella no lograría tener. Ni nadie.

Su relación le da un sentido completamente distinto a la palabra compañeros. Y no en una sola dirección. Cada uno de ellos mataría y moriría por el otro, y haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo a salvo.

Y sin embargo, nunca pasa nada.

Las calles de Nueva York enseñaron a Cam que el miedo no es bueno, y que la vida es ahora. Pero esa es una lección de vida a la que Booth y Brennan aún no han llegado. Y permiten que el miedo por perderse les impida tenerse como de verdad querrían los dos.

Porque a estas alturas, nadie duda de que los dos se amen como nunca pensaron que podrían hacerlo.

Cam se aclara la voz, en el umbral de la puerta y Brennan, sosteniendo un fragmento de una costilla, levanta la vista un momento y vuelve a fijarla en su hueso.

"¿Si, Cam?"

"¿Daisy te ha dado los resultados de tóxicos y el resultado de la autopsia?"

"Así es."

"Te has fijado en el contenido del estómago?"

"No había restos sin digerir, solamente jugos gástricos, ¿no?"

"Exacto. El hombre llevaba sin comer días."

"¿La causa de la muerte es deshidratación?"

"Los resultados no son una pérdida masiva de sangre que pudo ser también la causa. ¿Has encontrado algo?"

"Las lesiones previamente determinadas. Trauma craneal con objeto contundente y lesiones por aplastamiento. Pero creo que el aplastamiento puede ser descartado como causa de la muerte.¿no?"

"Sí, no hubo colapso."

"Así que o murió de sed o desangrado."

"Ninguna es una buena opción."

"No para él."

"Brennan, ¿te marchas?"

"Todavía tengo que examinar el resto del tórax y la columna."

"Del Jeffersonian."

"Ah." Coge otra vértebra, lumbar, esta vez.

"Brennan."

"No lo sé, Cam. Es una muy buena oportunidad para mi carrera. Mi carrera original. La razón por la que estudié antropología."

"Sería como una vuelta a tus orígenes."

"Sí, creo que sí."

"¿No estás contenta aquí?"

"No,no es eso. Sí, pero ya no es lo mismo" Cam asiente. "Necesito... "

El silencio se hace entre las dos por un segundo, y en los ojos de Brennan, Cam parece ver un halo que le recuerda a una niña perdida. Sólo un momento fugaz.

"¿Escapar?" Cam pregunta, evitando la irritación en su voz. Trata de ser comprensiva. "Sé que el caso de Taffet ha sido duro, Brennan, pero ahora está en la cárcel."

"No... No es eso, tú dijiste..." respira profundamente antes de continuar. "Dijiste que yo no escapaba de la Ley Natural"

"Oh."

"Necesito entenderlo. Necesito..."

"Alejarte de tu vida para poder verla en perspectiva."

"Exacto. No es como si huyera... Solo necesito tiempo para... respirar, pensar."

"¿Y Booth?"

"Bueno, Booth también se va así que..."

"¿Cómo?"

"Sí, a Booth le han pedido que vuelva al ejército."

"Dónde, cuándo."

"No tengo los detalles, tendréis que preguntarle a él. Pero parece que el gobierno en su obsesión por seguir sosteniendo una guerra que carece ya de todo sentido, ha solicitado los servicios de Booth. Su experiencia en el frente y como... bueno, ya sabes..."

"¿Y ha aceptado?"

"No ha dicho nada todavía, pero su personalidad está fuertemente influenciada por su formación militar, lo que le hace responder a la estructura jerárquica del ejercito. Si son ordenes, las acatará."

"No puede ser tan simple. Ni tan drástico. ¿Le piden que se vaya a la guerra sin más y el se va?"

"Aún no..."

"Sí ya, aún no ha contestado, pero por lo que tú dices, se irá."

"Bueno, quieren que vaya a entrenar a nuevos rangers. Dicen que su ayuda sería inestimable y le han ofrecido un ascenso y un aumento de sueldo."

"Eso no es lo que más interesa a Booth." Cam lo dice extrañada y con prevención. El dinero no es lo que mueve el mundo de Booth, claro que no. Ya no.

"Lo sé." Brennan mira a Cam y inhala profundamente. "Le han dicho que con él entrenándolos los soldados estarían mejor preparados y tendrían más probabilidades de sobrevivir."

"Oh." Cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación. Lo manipulan para que se sienta culpable si no va. ¿Cómo son capaces?

"Sí." Suena como un suspiro, más que como una palabra. Aunque no lo expresen, los pensamientos de las dos doctoras son los mismos.

"¿Y tú qué le has dicho?"

Pregunta porque necesita saber qué va a pasar con Booth. Las únicas personas que podrían hacer que Booth dijese que no a algo como eso serían Parker y Brennan. Como Parker no es lo suficientemente mayor para conocer las consecuencias de todo lo que eso implicaría, sólo queda Brennan.

Brennan parece sorprendida ante la pregunta.

"No creo que yo deba decir... No creo que yo pueda..."

"Brennan..." Cam sonríe con calma y en su cara está clara la expresión _"no me tomes por tonta" _que, por una vez, Brennan sabe leer.

"Yo... le he dicho que haga caso a su corazón. Es lo que él hace siempre. Aunque yo considere que el corazón no puede tomar una decisión, creí que eso era lo que él quería escuchar y lo que le iba a ayudar a decidirse."

Cam asiente, conmovida ante las palabras de Brennan. Qué largo camino ha recorrido desde la primera vez que la vio en aquel seminario sobre decapitación, e incluso desde que trabajan juntas.

"Lo siento."

"No, Cam. ¿Por qué?"

"Sé cómo te sientes..."

"¿Yo? Yo no..."

"Booth fue desplegado mientras estábamos juntos."

" No, Cam... No es lo mismo... Booth y yo no..."

"Booth y tú tenéis la relación más estable que yo haya visto."

Brennan mira a Cam intensamente. Cam mantiene la mirada, con las cejas arqueadas y la cabeza un poco ladeada, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, como retando a Brennan a negarlo, y haciendo a la vez evidente su absoluta convicción.

Brennan no rebate a Cam. Aparta su mirada tras un momento, y con cautela mira los restos sobre la mesa, como sopesando alternativas en su cabeza. Vuelve a mirar a Cam, y luego sus manos, y comienza a quitarse los guantes.

"Hemos discutido." Al final, ha ganado la necesidad de hablar con alguien que conoce a Booth, que la conoce a ella, y que no la va a juzgar.

"Ya..." Cam asiente, con los labios apretados. "Y no le ha sentado bien que te vayas, ¿eh?" trata de esbozar una sonrisa comprensiva.

"Sólo le comenté la posibilidad de la excavación, pero él dio por hecho que me iría." Las palmas de sus manos hacia Cam, ofreciendo una explicación que sabe que no es del todo exacta. Pasa una mano por la mejilla, y suspira.

"¿Ha sido malo?"

"No ha sido agradable." Hace un gesto de desagrado y como dolor, frunciendo los labios. "Nosotros nunca... " Se da un poco por vencida. Suspira de nuevo y tira con desgana los guantes en la papelera. Sin mirar a Cam, baja más la voz. "Nunca habíamos discutido así."

"Ya veo..."

"No es como si... Aunque nos fuéramos los dos, no es como si estuviésemos abandonándonos o algo así. No es eso. Volvería... Volveríamos."

"Claro." Cam asiente, pero su cabeza se mueve en diagonal, casi en negación. No está segura de que lo que Brennan dice se cumpla.

"Es sólo un paréntesis."

"Claro." El segundo _claro_ alerta a Brennan del escepticismo de Cam. Frunce el ceño.

"¿No me crees?"

Cam se siente obligada a explicarse.

"Cla..." Para antes de que la palabra salga de su boca de nuevo. "Es sólo que las separaciones nunca acaban saliendo como uno pretendía." Brennan la mira impasible. "Pero no tiene por qué ser vuestro caso." Añade rápidamente.

"Exacto." Brennan suena satisfecha. Parece que ese es el argumento que se ha estado repitiendo constantemente en su cabeza. Es una pausa. Luego todo volverá a ser igual (aunque diferente). Cam la entiende, de verdad. Brennan sólo quiere encontrarse a sí misma para reorganizar su mundo, sus mundos. Pero el que sea tan reacia a admitir lo que verdaderamente siente, la apena. Cruza los brazos, un poco incómoda por lo que va a hacer a continuación. _No es una intervención... Sólo una pequeña reflexión, se dice a sí misma, para animarse a hablar. _

"Cuando se trata de vosotros dos..." Comienza con voz clara y se para un momento, moviendo uno de sus brazos hacia Brennan a modo explicativo. "... de vuestra... vuestra..." Mueve la mano repetidamente en el espacio que hay entre ellas buscando una palabra que encaje, y no escandalice a Brennan. " … eh... relación de compañeros..." respira satisfecha y prosigue. "...Booth es excesivamente protector. Los dos lo sois, en realidad. " Brennan se sorprende ante lo que parece un pequeño speech de Cam. Pero no la interrumpe.

"Creo que entiendo tus razones para irte, aunque no las comparta."

Brennan abre la boca para interrumpirla, pero Cam levanta una mano pidiéndole que la deje acabar.

"No se puede escapar de lo que uno siente. Te persigue, y a veces, incluso es más rápido que tú. Es como eso que dicen de que no se pueden ahogar las penas porque flotan. "

"No sé... qué quiere decir eso."

"Quizás no debiera meterme... pero... voy a decirte algo que quizás no te guste del todo oír." Vuelve a cruzar los brazos un momento y respira hondo. Brennan hace una seña afirmativa con la cabeza, permitiéndole continuar.

"Le dije a Booth una vez que sólo debía actuar y abrir su corazón a tí cuando estuviese totalmente seguro de lo que sentía. De quien era. Cuando pudiese confiar de nuevo en su corazón. Porque si no estaba seguro, os haría tanto daño a los dos que no seríais ya los mismos. Y tú... bueno... No serías capaz de volverte a abrir a nadie." Entrecierra los ojos esperando una reacción, un exabrupto enojado de Brennan, un alto... Pero no llega. Puede que por el impacto de la revelación, o por el hecho de que, alguien como ella, siempre al margen, esté tomando partido.

"Ahora te digo a tí algo parecido. Si estás segura de que es lo que tu corazón te pide, adelante. Si lo necesitas para poder entenderte, comprender lo que te pasa, lo que sientes... Redescubrir quién eres, ver en quién te has convertido, adelante. Pero no lo hagas por las razones equivocadas. No te prives de la posibilidad de ser feliz, de amar y de ser amada sólo por miedo. Hay un dicho, un poco agridulce, que siempre me ha gustado: _Más vale haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado._ Y es cierto. Merece la pena. Siempre merece la pena, cuando el amor es mutuo."

Cam sonríe a una Brennan abrumada y aturdida por sus palabras. Gira sobre sí misma y se dirige a paso firme hacia la puerta, todavía sin acabar de creer que haya intervenido así, y que le haya dado a Brennan una especie de ultimátum en nombre de Booth. No quiere ni pensar en lo que haría si se enterase.

Brennan encuentra su voz, y logra llamar la atención de Cam antes de que salga. Sólo dice su nombre, en un tono seguro pero suave. Cam se vuelve, ya en la puerta.

"Gracias."

Cam aprieta los labios en una sonrisa, cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo. No hace falta que diga "No hay de qué".

Sale de la habitación silenciosa, blanca y luminosa al bullicio contenido del laboratorio.

Brennan se queda dentro, pensativa.

En su cabeza resuenan, una y otra vez, las palabras de Cam.

Se da cuenta de que Booth siente que al marcharse, ella lo está rechazando de nuevo, sin palabras esta vez. Asume la certeza de que la felicidad de Booth es una prioridad para ella, y no puede dejar que él crea que lo traiciona otra vez.

Por primera vez, no le parece justo permitirlo.

Aunque no puedan estar juntos (porque ella no podría darle lo que necesita).

Y es que si se van, al volver no serán los mismos.

.

* * *

Seguís conmigo? Ha sido laaaaargo, eh...

Ah! Deciros que la parte de Hodgela se escribió sola y casi contra mi voluntad! No soy precisamente muy H&A shipper, yo era pro Cadgins total. Pero adoro a Hodgins como persona, y personaje, y por eso quiero verlo feliz. Y él es feliz con Ángela, con lo cual, hay que darle lo que quiere.

Y no me digáis que Cam no es vuestra ídola!

Gracias por leer! Y... por comentar? :P


	8. La Virtud Es Su Propia Recompensa

**No tengo mucha disculpa por la tardanza, aunque han existido razones abundantes. Entre otras, el dolor de cabeza que me ha dado este capi. He perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo he reescrito. No era lo que tenía previsto, ni se me había ocurrido la perspectiva de Booth después de la discusión, pero un par de reviews daban por sentado que era lo que tocaba, y resultó que sí era necesario! Así que ahi vamos. Es más cortito que el anterior****. Tenía una segunda parte pero no me convence, así que se ha quedado reducido.**

**Sorry de antemano por la necesidad de usar kleenex y/o un saco de arena... ****Ah! Y si habéis visto ya el finale (ayer lo echaban en la pública en España), no os preocupéis... Yo he recuperado el optimismo, y no, no he visto todavía el finale otra vez, pero voy avanzando! Menos ese capi, puedo ver cualquier otro ya (incluso el del juicio de la sepul) sin que me duela el corazón (demasiado). Si yo pude, vosotros tb! Las cosas mejorarán! Muuuuy pronto.**

**Ah! Y gracias por las reviews. Sabéis que las aprecio muchiiiisimo aunque no responda inmediatamente a ellas. :)**

**Leed!**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**.**

La vuelta al Hoover es rápida. Booth, con los ánimos todavía muy crispados por la conversación que acaba de tener con Brennan, piensa en un primer momento en dar un paseo para despejarse, pero andados unos metros, se da cuenta de que camina directamente a la explanada donde se le ocurrió la idea absurda de ambos podían tener una oportunidad para estar juntos. De que _su_ Huesos iba a permitirle ser parte de su vida durante los próximos 30 _(o 40 o 50)_ años, no como amigos-guión-compañeros, sino como dos enamorados.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Perdido entre pensamientos tristes y desgarradores, da media vuelta. En su mente se mezclan las imágenes de una Brennan llorosa, rechazándolo a él, rechazando su idea de amor romántico, de una vida juntos, de un para siempre, y las de la discusión que acaban de tener, y se encuentra sin fuerzas para enfrentarse otra vez a ese lugar.

Otro rechazo, pero esta vez mayor.

Ella se va. No lo ha dicho pero se va. Al otro lado del mundo.

Después de haberle destrozado el corazón, le suplicó con la mirada que olvidase que eso había pasado. Le pidió que que siguieran trabajando juntos con la voz quebrada y ojos de niña triste. Y como él no puede negarle nada, ni siquiera en esas circunstancias, siguieron con lo suyo. Atrapando criminales. Y tras el esfuerzo que supuso volver a la rutina, lo incómodo que fue, lo doloroso que resultaba, justo cuando vuelven recuperar el paso, a recobrar su chispa, a ser ellos, ella decide marcharse.

Y los deja a él, y a su amistad, su trabajo, su relación de compañeros atrás.

Booth intenta pensar en qué puede ser lo que ha hecho mal, en qué ha podido causar esta reacción tan inesperada de Brennan, que siempre ha sido la reina de la "estabilidad", la que aborrece el cambio.

La que no quiere cambiar.

Booth duda. De sí mismo, sobre todo. Se pregunta si ella ya no confía en él, si puede ser que dude de su amistad ¿O será que ella cree que él no puede ser profesional con ella? No está seguro... Sabe que Brennan es perfectamente capaz de separar las cosas, lo personal, lo profesional... Pero no sabe si ella confía en que él pueda hacer lo mismo.

El caso de la sepulturera les ha tocado muy dentro. Parece que los persigue y los atormenta incluso estando presa. A los dos. El ejemplo lo descubrió durante el juicio de esa nociva criminal. Las pesadillas de Brennan, una manifestación clara del miedo que tiene a que le vuelva a pasar algo a la gente que aprecia. A sus amigos... Parece que la torturan horriblemente, y le privan del control. Y eso desconcierta todavía más a Brennan, claro. Pero si se va, no podrá estar con sus amigos y comprobar que están a salvo. Si está con él, sin embargo, entre los dos evitarían que cualquier cosa mala pasase. O la solucionarían, como hacen siempre.

Booth no entiende porqué tiene que alejarse. No entiende por qué prefiere a unas momias , a unos monos, a unos huesos antes que a él... Bueno, no a él... A su trabajo juntos. Porque juntos son casi imparables. Aunque tenga que ser sólo en el ámbito profesional. Son buenos.

Los mejores.

Aunque lo cierto es que ella ya es la mejor. Es importante, lo era antes, y en estos años su fama y reputación sólo han ido en aumento. Sin ninguna necesidad de contar con él para nada.

Pero... ¿Y él? Desde la perspectiva que da la distancia siente que antes de ella, no era nada más que un soldado son problemas y una vida mejorable. Un soldado reconvertido en agente, torturado en más de un sentido, proveniente de un hogar desestructurado y angustiado por su historial en combate, trabajador, pero con problemas de juego, padre a tiempo menos que parcial y humillado por la madre de su hijo.

Con ella, sin embargo, se siente más. Siempre se ha sentido más. Ella ha hecho que aprenda a valorarse un poco, de nuevo. Sin ella... Sin ella, sólo le queda su hijo .

Y ahora, el ejército.

Al menos allí no hay ninguna duda de quien es.

Necesitaba tomar una decisión sobre el trabajo en las fuerzas especiales. Tenía la intención de considerar las consecuencias de no ir. O de no quedarse. Y tras hablar con Brennan, quizás con Cam y con Pops, y por supuesto con Parker, decidir.

Pero ahora... Ahora parece que ya no hace falta decidir.

Parker es lo único que podría retenerlo ya aquí. Pero qué pensaría su hijo si no aceptase la invitación del Presidente, si no fuese a luchar por su país. Si no fuese a ayudar a que los soldados no se mueran.

Quizás ahora no se de cuenta, pero en algún momento lo hará, y lo juzgará. Y lo único que tiene Booth para ofrecerle es la posibilidad de que se sienta orgulloso de él.

La planta de Booth es un caos. O al menos, esa es la sensación que tiene al atravesarla. Gente corriendo hacia un lado, al otro, mientras él camina taciturno y sin hacer contacto visual con nadie, hacia su oficina.

No nota las miradas extrañas de sus compañeros y subordinados. Ni desde su despacho acristalado, sentado en su silla especial y sacando fuerzas de sus entrañas para continuar.

Al fin y al cabo, hay un caso que resolver, y eso siempre es lo primero. No puede permitir que su sentimiento de abandono, su patética suerte, el dolor dejen a un criminal suelto.

Así que, hace lo que mejor sabe hacer. Se centra en el caso. Repasa las conversaciones que ha tenido con toda la gente en el escenario del crimen. Repasa los historiales, antecedentes, las fotos del escenario... Prefiere la acción, los interrogatorios, pero todavía no hay verdaderos sospechosos a los que interrogar. Ya han preguntado a los vecinos, amigos, familiares de la víctima, pero no hay nada sospechoso, en principio. Así que no puede más que analizar el perfil psicológico de todos ellos, su historial y sus antecedentes. Y comparar notas una vez más, esperando una pista, una conexión extraña, algo fuera de lugar que no haya visto antes y que le permita avanzar.

O una llamada del Jeffersonian con los resultados de la autopsia...

Pero hoy preferiría una llamada de Cam o incluso de Hodgins, a escuchar la voz de Brennan.

No es que no quiera enfrentarse a ella.

Si la hizo detener en el aeropuerto para el caso de Cleo Eller, después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos un año antes (de haber estado tan cerca y acabar estropeándose todo, conscientes los dos de que entre ellos podría haber habido "algo"), y si pudo hacerse pasar por su marido en la reunión de su instituto (y bailar una de las canciones más absurdamente románticas de todos los tiempos) cuando todavía su corazón sangraba por su rechazo, una simple discusión, por muy doloroso que sea todo lo que hay detrás no va a evitar que siga siendo igual de importante para él, aunque se vaya a marchar.

Es solamente que no se siente con fuerzas en este momento para asumir ese cambio.

Ella se va. Él se va.

Y nunca pasa nada.

Eso es lo que le cuesta aceptar.

Nunca ha sido un hombre al que le guste simplemente sentarse a esperar... Muchas veces se pregunta cómo era capaz de soportar las largas horas en el desierto, cuando era francotirador, para poder tener el blanco perfecto. Sin movimientos, sin más compañía que su rifle.

Quizás es que eso era parte de la acción. Sí, tiene que ser eso. Sirve, servía a un propósito mayor. Como las vigilancias que está obligado a soportar ahora en algunos casos. Esas horas de espera, en un coche, en una furgoneta de vigilancia, con café, unos donuts o comida para llevar, que se hacen lentas y eternas, hasta que pasa algo o aparece el sospechoso. Pero lo hace sabiendo que es necesario para el caso,y que va a obtenerse, de una u otra manera un resultado.

Es como en una partida cartas. Hay que saber esperar a tener una buena mano.

Sólo hay que ser paciente.

Paciencia.

Con ella no es diferente, no "ha sido" diferente.

Pero la espera, cuando los resultados fracasan (una y otra vez) se convierte en una tortura.

No quiere reconocer que por su mente se pasa la frase que Cam le dijo , para convencerlo de que necesitaba a la famosa Dra. Brennan, citada de nuevo por la Dra. Brennan misma, irónicamente, para destrozarle el corazón.

Suspira y se echa hacia atrás en su silla. Se restriega los ojos con las palmas de las manos y mira hacia fuera, al bullpen, donde los agentes se mueven de un lado a otro, como si llegasen tarde a algún sitio.

Recuerda cuando era un novato todavía sentado en una de esas mesas de fuera. No quería compañeros.

Aunque la política del FBI es emparejar (profesionalmente hablando) a sus agentes, su pasado en el ejército garantizaba su dedicación y su valía. Así, siempre logró que lo asignasen a casos, sin tener que depender de otra gente que lo acompañase en ellos de manera permanente. Es cierto que trabajó con mucha gente, con muchos en más de una ocasión . Pero nunca llegó a tener un compañero. Nunca lo necesitó. Salvo que fuese requerido por un agente veterano para ayudar en algún caso, siempre era él el que llevaba las riendas del caso.

En el ejército no te enseñan, sino que aprendes, a ser autosuficiente. Es cierto que en la batalla tienes que saber también trabajar en equipo, saber confiar en tus compañeros, en tus mandos, en tu batallón. Debes saber lo que tienes que hacer, no sólo por ti, sino por los demás. Esa es la única manera de poder sobrevivir todos. No es una mera confianza, es una fe absoluta, porque su vida está en tus manos tanto como la tuya en la de ellos.

Como Ranger, y como miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales, ha tenido muestras suficientes de la importancia de saber actuar solo, y también de la importancia de actuar en equipo. Ha tenido que defender a sus hombres, a su pelotón en las condiciones más adversas y ha tenido también que dejarlos actuar por sí solos en medio del desierto, quizás lo más difícil. Ha tenido también que sobrevivir él solo, por sí solo, en las circunstancias más difíciles, pero también ha tenido que, simplemente, confiar en su compañía para acabar una misión, o incluso para encontrarle a él y salvarle de situaciones de riesgo extremo para su vida, a pesar de que las órdenes no incluyan rescatar a los que se quedan atrás.

Pero es que, en la guerra, las reglas del juego son distintas.

Al entrar en el FBI no tenía un batallón de compañeros que le confiasen su vida y en que el pudiese confiar la suya. Sólo gente trajeada haciendo un trabajo casi de oficina. Niños recién salidos de la academia que no han visto un cadáver más que por televisión, que no han tenido que elegir entre salvar a un hombre o salvar a todo un regimiento, que no han tenido que apretar el gatillo de su arma más que en la sala de tiro. Que no han visto como se apaga la vida en los ojos de un soldado. Ni siquiera los agentes veteranos lo entienden. Salvo aquellos que lucharon en Vietnam, claro, o que tienen relación con el ejercito. Pero son minoría. La mayoría son burócratas que solo conocen la realidad del exterior a través de informes, o como mucho agentes que actúan como policías. Sólo los agentes de campo más veteranos puede decirse que sepan un poco lo que es la batalla. La real. La bíblica. Del bien contra el mal.

Además, Booth tenía su propio método de trabajo. Tenía sus contactos, sus formas, sus métodos, sus tiempos... No quería, no necesitaba a nadie juzgándolo ni cuestionándolo.

Trabajaba en casos, más que con personas. Y siempre trabajó mejor así, aunque tuviera que trabajar el doble. Trabajaba día y noche, si hacía falta. Pero solo.

Hubo una época en la que el juego ocupaba parte de sus noches, pero eso no le apartaba de su dedicación a los casos. Aunque Brennan lo creyese. Y Cam. Bueno, a lo mejor el dormir poco hacía que su concentración a veces se resistiese, pero el resultado hubiese sido el mismo quedándose en casa. Sólo daría vueltas en la cama, sin lograr conciliar un sueño tranquilo, se levantaría y deambularía por el apartamento, buscando sin éxito una distracción que lo calmase; luego saldría a correr un par de vueltas a la manzana, para, al final, volver a su piso vacío lo más cansado posible y dormir de agotamiento para que sus pesadillas, o las meras imágenes del campo de batalla, no controlasen su noche.

Ojalá no hubiese tenido que recurrir al juego para relajarse. Pero era lo único que alejaba su mente de los horrores vividos, y le hacía sentir especial. Siempre ganaba. Daba igual a qué fuera. Billar, poker, blackjack... Apuestas de todo tipo... La fortuna parecía siempre estar con él.

Booth no puede evitar sonreír, a pesar de su desazón, al pensar en qué diría Brennan. "La suerte no existe, Booth" le contestaría con esa voz clara y seria que utiliza para matizar sus opiniones, insistiría en que es sólo probabilidad y "Una percepción solipsística de la naturaleza aleatoria de las cosas." Luego lo miraría y sonreiría de lado satisfecha, pero algo tímida. Con ese aspecto adorable que tiene siempre que trata de analizar sus creencias.

Sonríe y mueve la cabeza. En realidad, da igual cómo lo llames. La suerte, es suerte.

Y la suerte estaba de su lado, no solo en el juego, sino también en el trabajo, porque muy pocos criminales se le escapaban.

Puede reconocer que a veces no conseguía resolver los casos totalmente. A veces, no era capaz de llegar al fondo para proveer a la Fiscalía con las pruebas necesarias para una condena. Aunque lo intentaba por todos los medios que conocía, identificaba a los sospechosos más probables, incluso acotaba al criminal, las pruebas podían no ser más que indiciarias. El proceso para meterlos en la cárcel no estaba ya en sus manos, y en ocasiones, quedaban libres. Eso siempre era irritante y frustrante.

Era lo mismo cuando era soldado.

Las misiones sólo son un completo éxito cuando, además de lograr el objetivo y hacer el mundo un poco más seguro, no hay bajas.

Y para lograr eso nunca ha podido confiar en nadie que no fuese él mismo.

Hasta que llegó Huesos.

Antes no necesitaba a nadie, no necesitaba compañeros.

En realidad, ahora tampoco. Sólo la necesita a ella.

¿Cómo se puede llegar a depender tanto de una persona? Y no sólo en lo personal, que para él es comprensible. Al fin y al cabo, desde que tuvo a Parker conoce de primera mano lo que es que tu felicidad dependa totalmente de la felicidad ajena. Incluso con Rebecca o con Cam tuvo pequeñas muestras de eso. Pequeños momentos de alegría. Pequeñas muestras de amor.

Pero nunca como con ella.

Ella abarca todo. Lo personal y lo profesional.

Huesos es una parte tan importante de su vida que no se imagina, no quiere ni imaginar qué podría ser su vida sin ella. Cómo podría haber sido su vida si no se hubiesen conocido.

Sólo pensar en que pueden llegar a estar separados un año le retuerce el corazón y le asquea el estómago. Un año. Un año.

Un año para que Booth pueda pasar página y seguir adelante.

En el ejército. Rodeado de muerte y destrucción. Rodeado de niños que no tienen edad para beber pero que con sus M16 salen a proteger a desconocidos de un enemigo que ni siquiera han visto.

Rodeado de soledad.

Un año para que Brennan pueda rehacer su vida sin él.

Al otro lado del mundo. Rodeada de ciencia y descubrimientos revolucionarios. Rodeada de científicos y monos.

Rodeada de todo lo que lo separa de él.

Booth volverá a encerrarse en sí mismo y Brennan a apartarse de nuevo del mundo real. Olvidarán lo lejos que han llegado juntos.

Él se va. Ella se va.

Y nunca pasa nada.

La paciencia es una virtud. Igual que la templanza.

Y pronto no quedará ninguna de las dos.


	9. Dulce Locura, Parte I: Náufragos

No tengo disculpa, y por eso no voy a poner ninguna. Sólo decir que soy mala... Que no se hace esto de dejar historias a medias... Pero bueno, es comprensible que una pierda la inspiración con todo lo que está pasando en Bones ultimamente, no? *suspiro*

Bueno, a lo que iba. El último capi de este fic. En realidad el penúltimo, ya que después habrá una especie de epílogo, que no será tal... A ver. He decidido hacer dos versiones después de este capítulo: una de final sin mayores penas ni angustias, B&B all-the-way, como debe ser, y otra para que encaje en la S6, más o menos, aunque es difícil , que sería como una especie de puente para explicar de alguna manera Hannah y el alejamiento de Booth. Ya os iré contando.

Este capi, el último, ha sido como un parto, en serio. El diálogo salía solo, pero claro, quería darle contexto! Y eso da más trabajo... y encima, como buscaba una forma de que (más o menos) pudiese encajar en la nueva temporada... Más quebradero de cabeza.

Se titula **_Dulce Locura _***sonrisa*. Eran más de 8000palabras y me pareció un poco mucho para ponerlo de una vez, así que lo he dividido en tres. "Náufragos", "Quiero creer" y "Nada pasa...". Los iré publicando el finde, q tengo que revisarlos.

Ah, y si podéis perdonar a esta pobre autora traumatizada acordáos de comentar... Gracias por leer! :)

* * *

**.**  
**.**

_**Dulce Locura **__**(Náufragos)**__**.**_

.

Booth está sentado en el sofá de su apartamento mientras anochece en las calles de DC. Una cerveza recién empezada acompaña los expedientes del caso encima de la mesa. Su mirada está fija en el televisor, que permanece apagado enfrente de él, completando la escena.

No puede sino sentir que todo esto lo supera.

De nuevo el ejército, cuando creyó que ya no volvería más. Separado de Brennan en todos los sentidos. Y de una manera que parece demasiado definitiva.

Por eso, aunque él nunca ha sido realmente el tipo de tío que se sienta en el sofá mirando la pantalla en negro de la televisión o la pared de la habitación con una cerveza o un whisky recreándose sin más en su mala suerte, culpándose a sí mismo del dolor que siente mientras ahoga sus penas en alcohol y autocompasión, esta vez, parece poco menos que lo más acertado para el caso.

La esperanza se le ha acabado antes que la paciencia, y es que un hombre solo es capaz de aguantar el rechazo hasta un cierto límite.

Unos golpes secos y ligeros en la puerta lo sacan de sus pensamientos negativos. Sabe que es Brennan antes de girar siquiera la mirada hacia la puerta.

Se levanta lentamente, con su cerveza en la mano, y se dirige hacia la entrada preguntándose si no sería mejor que crea que no está y que se vaya... Pensamiento absurdo, porque es consciente de que no sería capaz. Vuelve a oír unos golpecitos, esta vez más inseguros.

Frunce el ceño y le da un trago a su cerveza mientras apoya la mano en la cerradura. Respira hondo y exhala antes de abrir. La imagen que aparece ante él no es la que estaba esperando.

Sí, es Brennan, pero no es la Brennan compuesta y comedida de siempre. La científica que tiene las cosas bajo control. Está agitada, nerviosa. Sus ojos, grises, llenos de preocupación. Y en cierto modo, diría que emocionados.

Booth se aparta un poco sorprendido por ese estado de su compañera, y sin palabras, solo una mueca triste que pretendía hacer pasar por una sonrisa, se aleja de la entrada para que ella pase. El nerviosismo de ella crece ante la ausencia de saludo y lo rápido de la retirada.

Ella entra y cierra la puerta. Se queda un momento en el recibidor observando a Booth, cómo camina, con desgana, hacia el sofá, cómo coloca la cerveza sobre la mesa pero no se sienta, sino que se queda de pie mirando al lado opuesto a ella. Brennan se acerca indecisa, lentamente y se queda paralizada en el final del pasillo cuando él vuelve la mirada y por primera vez los ojos de ambos se encuentran.

"Así que sí que al final te vas." Su voz no es exactamente acusadora, pero no es desde luego un tono agradable y suave.

Brennan no se apura a responder. Booth mira la cerveza en la mesa y piensa en por qué no se habrá puesto un whisky.

"Sí, es una gran... "

"Gran oportunidad, lo he pillado, Huesos."

Decide que para esta conversación va (van) a necesitar algo más fuerte que unas cervezas y saca por fin una botella de whisky y dos vasos. Está inquieto y es completamente incapaz de sentarse de nuevo en el sofá, así que permanece de pie de espaldas a Brennan, separados apenas un par de metros.

Brennan tampoco se mueve del recibidor. No quiere ponerse cómoda en el apartamento, para que le sea más fácil poder escabullirse en cualquier momento si la cosa se complica.

Booth se gira y le ofrece a Brennan uno de los vasos con dos dedos de alcohol en ellos. Lo acepta y se siente un poco más tranquila, aun sin haber bebido, por haber sido considerada todavía como parte en el ritual que tantas noches han repetido.

Mira el vaso y lo mueve distraídamente.

"Bueno... Tú también te marchas, así que..." No aparta los ojos del líquido ámbar salvo por un breve momento en que levanta, apenas, la mirada, sin mover el resto de su ser, para comprobar su reacción. Sus palabras tratan de ser firmes, pero el tono suave en que las dice demuestra que ella está tan afectada por todo esto como él. Sin embargo, él parece no percibirlo. Booth se acaba su whisky de un golpe, se gira y clava su mirada en la puerta, detrás de ella.

"Ya ves qué consuelo." Imita una risa con aire burlón y sin ganas. "Así que..." Fija la vista en ella, con gran intensidad. Nota como el whisky va calentando su cuerpo. "Nos vamos los dos..."

El alcohol que ha tomado es poco, pero la tensión a que están sometidos hace que la adrenalina fluya rápida por sus venas, y la mezcla de ambos, le da un poco de libertad, o del coraje que a veces parece que le falta con ella.

"Booth, lo necesito, los dos lo necesitamos." Brennan intenta usar un tono explicativo, pero en realidad parece suplicante. Su mirada sí que es suplicante, sin lugar a dudas. Sus ojos, brillantes, de un gris cerúleo como las cumbres más altas rodeadas de nubes en un día azul, piden algo que él no es capaz de ver.

"¿Y qué ha pasado con tu _Podemos seguir trabajando juntos?" _En dos pasos se pone enfrente de ella, la vehemencia con que habla la deja casi sin respiración. O tal vez es el que esté tan cerca, tan furioso, tan herido. Lleva el vaso a los labios y bebe un largo trago. Cierra los ojos para paladear el sabor y dejar que le dé un poco de fuerza para no salir corriendo. Ella no es ninguna cobarde. "Dime, Huesos. ¿Dónde ha quedado?" Exige Booth, abatido.

Abre los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada encendida, brillante, furiosa pero enseguida se transforma en unos ojos cansados y tristes. Sabe que lo está decepcionando, sabe que él cree que está huyendo. Si solo pudiera hacerle entender que lo hace por su bien.

"No... No estaba preparada para perderte." Aquella noche fue egoísta, no quería perder lo único que la motiva, que la desafía, que la ancla y la hace sentir que pertenece al mundo del que fue casi desterrada cuando tenía 15, porque él es todo eso y más. Sí, tenía miedo, tiene miedo. Tenía miedo de sentir demasiado, de abrir una puerta que luego no podría cerrar, de que todo acabase. Y al final, quedarse sola. Pero parece que todo eso que temía está ocurriendo igual. Ya no son los mismos. La única manera de solucionarlo es marcharse, colocarse más allá de su vida actual para poder ser, en la medida de lo posible, antropólogos de sus propias vidas.

"¿Y ahora sí? Esto es genial, genial." Se da la vuelta y se pone más whisky, que bebe casi de un trago. Coloca la botella en la mesa con una irritación contenida.

"¡No Booth! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?" Brennan se mueve hacia donde está Booth. Pone su vaso al lado de la botella y se sitúa detrás de él, una mano tentativa en su hombro para que se gire hacia ella. Él resopla, emocionalmente exhausto. Brennan retira el brazo y da un paso atrás.

"Es lo que acabas de decir." Ríe irónicamente y se bebe el resto del alcohol que queda en su vaso, dejándolo junto al de Brennan.

"Me refiero a que en aquel momento... Todo fue muy repentino... Yo..."

"¿Tú qué?" Brama indignado, girándose y provocando que el brazo de Brennan pierda el contacto con su brazo. No se miran, sus ojos recorriendo todo el salón, evitándose el uno al otro.

"Fui… Yo… Yo fui egoísta al pedirte que nada cambiara entre nosotros." Mira al suelo, verdaderamente abatida, arrepentida.

Esa reacción, esa respuesta, no era precisamente algo que Booth esperase.

"Vaya." Es lo único que es capaz de decir.

"Yo... Lo siento..." Brennan eleva tímidamente la mirada mientras sube la cabeza en un gesto que intenta parecer orgulloso (sin llegar a lograrlo), pero que contrasta, y el miedo y la vulnerabilidad que emana en ese momento.

La ira de Booth desaparece enseguida y se convierte en frustración. Y en culpa. Todo esto es culpa suya. Si él no hubiese sido tan impaciente, si hubiese hecho caso a su sentido común, a su experiencia acumulada a través de los años… La conoce. No debió presionarla, sabía que eso sólo haría que se cerrase en banda. Es más, cuál fue siquiera la razón de arriesgar lo que tenían, algo casi perfecto, por un imposible, algo que él sabe que no pasará.

Ella no puede corresponderle, no siente lo que él siente, no de la misma manera.

Él lo sabía, y aun así tuvo que hacer caso de la voz que plantó el psicólogo en su cabeza… La del jugador.

"No... No... Yo no debí..." Se lleva la mano a la cara y se restriega el arco zigomático, con ambos ojos cerrados, concentrado, bajo la atenta mirada de Brennan. "Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero Sweets... y nuestra historia..."

"Sí, Sweets no debió meterse." Un hilo de voz.

"No, no debió." Booth no cree que pueda perdonar fácilmente al joven psiquiatra. Sabe que lo hizo por su bien, pero eso no excusa el que lo instigase así. A un jugador en recuperación. Él mismo es ahora perfectamente consciente de que lo que hizo, su "apuesta" fue como pedir una carta más en el Black Jack cuando se tienen 20. Una temeridad, y un pasaje seguro al desastre.

Pero tenía que acabar pasando… Uno solo puede esconder sus sentimientos hasta cierto punto.

Mira a un lado y sigue hablando "Pero esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano." Vuelve la mirada hacia Brennan, con fuerza y tristeza. "Sabes que sí."

"Yo..." Sabe que sí. Todos estos años ambos han tratado de obviarlo, de olvidarlo, de dilatarlo pero en el fondo, ella sabía, tan bien como él, que era una cuestión de tiempo. Lo ignoró el día que salió del Hoover furiosa tras haberle propinado una bofetada a Booth, en el momento en que recibió la llamada del FBI para que los ayudase en aquel caso de la tenista, y sobre todo, cuando aceptó ser como Scully y Mulder. Compañeros.

"No fueron las cosas como yo hubiese querido, o esperado…" La realidad es que fue un desastre, pero no puede reconocerlo en alto. "Yo… no estuve acertado acorralándote. Y la verdad… Esta situación… Dios, Huesos, yo tampoco quería perderte." Sus palabras son vehementes y aparecen reforzadas por un gesto de derrota con la cabeza, al que acompaña un giro de desesperanza y decepción. "Perderte del todo."

Se hace el silencio entre ellos unos instantes. Brennan se acerca, insegura.

"Un cambio nos vendrá bien." Comienza a levantar el brazo para tocar el antebrazo de Booth, pero él, de nuevo, corta la aproximación de Brennan con un movimiento brusco, primero hacia ella, para enseguida alejarse.

"¿Un cambio?" Exclama rápidamente, expresión incrédula, las manos en postura defensiva delante de él.

Brennan se siente un poco incómoda ante su reacción, se siente en cierto modo rechazada. Pero eso no la detiene, e intenta arreglarlo.

"Sí, todo está cambiando, debemos adaptarnos nosotros también." La mano con que había intentado tocar el brazo de Booth, que ansiaba mantener un contacto físico con él para comenzar a romper sus barreras, sigue a medio camino entre ambos, dudosa, vacilante. Se resiste a apartarse más, pero no se atreve a acercarse.

"Pero..." Frunce el ceño, quizás en confusión, quizás en enfado. Probablemente en ambas. Su expresión deja de ser calmada y contenida. Gana el enfado. Da medio paso hacia atrás solo para dar un paso firme hacia delante, hacia su compañera, que lo mira intensamente. Guardando todavía una distancia de seguridad, pero con gesto desafiante, se enfrenta a ella con dureza. "¿No decías que no querías cambiar?" La pregunta tiene un claro deje de desdén.

"¿Qué?" Brennan lo mira perpleja. Sus ojos se hacen enormes en la tenue luz del salón.

"Me dijiste que nosotros no... no podíamos..." La oscura voz de Booth parece a punto de quebrarse con el recuerdo, pero recupera su tono ronco y áspero, y continúa con crudeza. "Porque no querías cambiar." Termina con un resoplido, antes de clavar una estocada de sarcasmo. "¿No va esto contra tu lógica… o algo?" Un nuevo bufido, mientras mueve la cabeza, y levanta una ceja, mirando a Brennan sin verla

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" Booth ve cruzar de nuevo mil emociones en un solo instante en la mirada de Brennan, sus ojos cambiando de un gris opaco hasta un azul brillante con cada una de ellas. Pero no logra distinguir qué es lo que piensa, lo que siente. Si es que siente algo, piensa. Y ello le provoca una nueva ola de rabia que esconde su dolor.

"Sólo repito tus palabras." Desdén de nuevo, disfrazado de indiferencia. La destinataria de ellos no los distingue, pero le duele igual. ¿Por qué será que no puede entenderla? ¿Por qué no está dispuesto a creer en ella, a confiar en que lo que hizo era lo que creyó mejor, porque ella, tal como es, sería mala para Booth? ¿Cómo es que puede confundir las razones que le dio? Porque ella le dio razones, y él ¿qué hizo? Ella no fue la que se alejó primero.

Ahora es ella la que siente enfado y frustración. En ella, gana la frustración.

"¡Yo te dije que no sabía cómo cambiar!" Su tono de voz, normalmente calmado y moderado, se eleva y se convierte en un tono que Booth recuerda perfectamente de sus primeros casos. Impaciente, exasperado. Pero pocas veces, si alguna, desde que son compañeros lo ha usado contra a él. "¡Que NO SABÍA! ¡No que no quería!" Sus manos se tensan y se hacen puños de la rabia que contiene. Siente como sus ojos se humedecen ante la impotencia para poder hacer ver a Booth las cosas como eran, como fueron. Como son. "Que no sabía, que no sabía…" repite casi sin respiración, terminando en un susurro, y derrotada, baja la mirada.

Booth la mira con ojos suaves, cálidos, por primera vez en toda la noche. Se mueve ligeramente hacia ella, de forma que aunque sigue a la misma distancia que antes, su cuerpo se inclina sobre el de ella.

"¿Cómo?" Su voz no es mucho más audible que el susurro de ella.

"¿Qué?" Muy tarde para retirar lo dicho. Lo único que queda es el control de daños.

"¿Quieres cambiar?" Ambos permanecen en silencio unos momentos, unidos por un cruce de miradas tan intenso que hace el ambiente irrespirable. Casi literalmente: Brennan nota como su pulso se acelera y su respiración se dificulta.

"No... Sí... No lo sé, Booth..." Debe suprimir las enormes ganas de apartar la mirada. Esos ojos color chocolate que la han hecho sonreír tantas veces, que le hablan, le cuentan, ahora la miran con ofensa y con el dolor de aquella noche.

"Ya." Él sí aparta la mirada, se lleva la mano a la nuca, abatido, como aquella noche. Comienza a apartarse otra vez, pero Brennan no lo deja. Reuniendo todo el coraje que no sabe si tiene, lo sujeta por los brazos y lo obliga a mirarla. Él levanta los ojos, implorando que lo deje. Que lo deje autocompadecerse en paz, y, sobre todo, que deje de aplastar (una y otra vez) su corazón.

"Yo solo no quiero que las cosas cambien entre nosotros..." Tono suplicante.

"Ah, ya." Da un paso hacia atrás para liberarse de los brazos que lo agarran, con éxito. Brennan lo suelta, dándole un poco de espacio. "Pero te vas porque quieres un cambio."

"No... No..." Se acerca de nuevo a él. "Estoy un poco confusa... Todo esto..." Deja de mirar a Booth un momento y cuando vuelve a buscar su mirada lo encuentra a varios metros, mirando hacia la ventana.

"Pues para mí está claro. Quieres marcharte." Vuelve la vista hacia atrás un momento, pero sin mirar realmente a Brennan. "Y quieres que me vaya." Hace una pausa y vuelve a mirar hacia la ventana. "Bien. Está bien. Simplemente quieres estar alejada de mí."

"No es eso Booth." Empieza a darse cuenta de que es imposible hacerle entender lo que quiere, porqué es lo mejor. Lo intenta una última vez, conteniendo la emoción de su voz, porque de no hacerlo, se quebraría por completo. "Yo no puedo darte lo que tú quieres, y necesitamos apartarnos el uno del otro para poder seguir adelante."

"No puedo creerlo. Esto no ha sido una buena idea." Va a la mesa a recuperar la olvidada botella de whisky. Necesita pensar un momento. Si puede organizar sus ideas, a lo mejor, logran algo.

"Yo... Tienes razón." Brennan se siente frustrada y decepcionada más allá de lo que nunca esperó. Siente la misma impotencia que cuando se dio cuenta de que Russ no iba a volver a por ella. Lo más sabio en este momento es marcharse, para que Booth se tranquilice, y porque si sigue forzándose más, la presión que siente en el pecho y el nudo que tiene en la garganta, van a hacerse evidentes. Nota que sus mejillas se calientan con la rabia y la desilusión. "Será mejor que me vaya." Se dirige hacia la puerta.

"No." Booth se apresura hacia la entrada y detiene a Brennan. "Espera. ¿Por qué has venido?"

Se miran en silencio, y Brennan debe tomar aire para poder contestar.

"Porque no quería irme sin hablar contigo." Intenta mantener la mirada pero no puede, simplemente es incapaz. Sólo de pensar que pueden ser sus últimas palabras a Booth, hace que se le empañen los ojos, y no quiere ser débil.

"Ya."

"Ya sé que es ilógico, porque no es como si no fuésemos a vernos más, pero necesitaba, quería…" No puede hablar más, y Booth, por fin, entiende que no es fácil para ella irse. En sus ojos, grises, ve ahora, no miedo, sino dolor, desesperanza. Puede ser que… No, no. Ella lo rechazó, claramente. ¿O no tan claramente?

"Ya." Una tímida sonrisa aparece en sus labios, y acerca su mano al hombro de ella, en parte porque necesita tocarla, en parte para que ella comprenda que está con ella.

"Creo de verdad que el que nos vayamos los dos es lo mejor, Booth."

"Lo crees de verdad."

Brennan asiente, y hace ese gesto con la boca, apretando los labios tratando de sonar decidida y resuelta. Pero parece tan vulnerable descompone a Booth.

Él suspira profundamente, sin coartarse. Se lleva la mano a la cara, y la frota unos instantes. Él tiene también un aspecto de perdido que conmueve a Brennan más de lo que debería, y en todo caso más de lo que ella quisiera aceptar que la conmueve. Los ojos se le empañan contra su voluntad pero trata de continuar tranquilizándolo, asegurándole que todo va a ir bien. Palabras que sirven para ella tanto como para él.

"Nos dará un poco de perspectiva... Nos permitirá pensar..."

"Pensar."

"Será sólo un tiempo."

"Un tiempo." Susurra de nuevo.

"El mundo no dejará de girar." Sonríe tenuemente. Ojalá sonase mejor. Es cierto, la tierra seguirá su órbita alrededor del Sol, a no ser que algún tipo de cataclismo cósmico lo prevenga. Pero eso no hace que ella se sienta mejor. Nada hace que se sienta mejor. Ni siquiera estar segura de que la decisión que está tomando es la más racional. Por una vez, su amada lógica no le ofrece un consuelo.

"Quizás tengas razón." No suena convencido, hasta ella lo percibe. Pero más vale esto que nada.

Ella respira, intentando ocultar el cierto alivio que nota, y, aunque no lo expresa verbalmente, no puede sino esperar tener razón en esto, porque aunque ella no acabe de reconocer totalmente los sentimientos de dolor, pena, rabia, frustración y miedo que hoy la abruman, sí tiene la certeza de que no es algo por lo que quiera tener que pasar de nuevo.

"¿Sabes?" Booth llama la atención de Brennan. Se aparta a un lado y hace un tímido gesto hacia el sofá. "Iba a llamarte."

"¿Si?" Se quita la gabardina y se la da a Booth, que la está esperando, para colgarla en el perchero de la entrada. Coloca su cartera en el sofá.

"No quería estar solo." Camina detrás de ella, suprimiendo las ganas de ir a su lado y poner la mano en su espalda.

"Pero tienes a más gente con la..."

"No, Huesos…" Interrumpe. "No quería pasar nuestros últimos días aquí enfadado contigo..." Parece que duda un momento pero el que ella no lo esté mirando hace que complete el pensamiento. "Sin ti."

"Ah." Una auténtica sonrisa se hace en su cara, en sus ojos. "Yo tampoco."

Mira hacia atrás, y sonríe más aún, y es como si sonriese solo para él.

Y lo hace todo con una naturalidad que lo desarma, que le recuerda por qué está enamorado de ella hasta la médula. Por qué un simple gesto hace que su corazón explote.

* * *

.


	10. Dulce Locura, Parte II: Quiero Creer

**Segunda parte de Dulce Locura. Para aclarar las cosas: DL tiene todavía otra parte más, y luego, el capi final, que será doble, o mejor dicho, con dos versiones. O al menos, ese es el plan. :)**

**Gracias por los comentarios al capi anterior, y sobre todo por ser tan adorables y no lincharme! LOL No sabéis la ilusión que hace leer que habéis echado de menos esta historia, y saber que hay gente ahí, a pesar de los hiatus... Gracias.**

**Ahora, leed...

* * *

****.  
.**

**_Dulce Locura (Quiero Creer)_**

**.**  
**.**

Antes de llegar al sofá, Brennan da media vuelta de repente. Booth para apenas un paso por detrás y extiende la mano por miedo a que ella se desequilibre con ese giro. Se quedan más cerca de lo que cualquiera de los dos consideraría seguro en este momento, pero vuelven a sentir, como antes, que de ninguna manera está, ninguno de los dos, invadiendo el espacio físico del otro.

Booth retira la mano del brazo de Brennan y los dos se miran con fuerza, creando unos de esos instantes especiales entre ellos.

"¿Tendrás cuidado?" Brennan suena preocupada pero firme. "En Afganistán. ¿Tendrás cuidado?"

"Sí." Claro, cierto. Una promesa.

"Bien." Confianza.

Booth se siente conmovido ante el evidente alivio de Brennan, pero él también está preocupado.

"Y tú, ¿tendrás cuidado en ese Turulucu?"

"Maluku." Lo corrige sin pensar y ambos sonríen. "Sí. Lo tendré." Otra promesa.

"Bien." Aceptación.

En sus palabras hay mucho más, y por eso, hablan despacio, conscientes de lo que están compartiendo, y como con cierto miedo a que, si hablasen más alto, o más rápido, o con menos solemnidad, algo ocurriese que los saque de este momento.

Ambos necesitan experimentar la cercanía del otro. Al fin y al cabo, y aunque se nieguen a decirlo en voz alta, es una despedida. Temporal, sí, pero despedida al fin y al cabo.

Las manos de Brennan se cierran a ambos lados de su cadera para intentar controlar el impulso de extenderlas y sentir su calor, transmitirle algo de ella misma a la vez. Booth echa de menos su ficha de póquer, olvidada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje, para poder tener algo que le distrajese de la ansiedad que siente, el hormigueo de sus dedos que solo quieren sentir su piel, y el instinto de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Se mueven apenas sin notarlo hasta colocarse totalmente frente a frente.

Si Booth hubiese tenido su ficha, hubiese reprimido el gesto, pero como no la tiene, no puede frenar la necesidad de acariciarla y acerca el brazo hasta rozar con los nudillos el exterior del hombro de Brennan quien, inconscientemente, se inclina hacia ese sutil contacto de sus cuerpos. Sin apartar la vista uno del otro, miradas cargadas de emoción, Booth abre la mano y desliza suavemente la palma hasta el antebrazo.

"Ven aquí," susurra.

Tras una delicada caricia, toma la mano de Brennan y tira suavemente de ella para acercarla, haciendo reposar la otra, con firmeza, en su cintura.

Brennan busca su equilibrio posando la palma de la mano que le queda libre en el pecho de Booth, sobre su corazón. Siente como late a través de las capas de fibra y músculo. Firme. Con energía. Su mirada se centra un largo momento en su propia mano sobre el pecho de él. Se siente culpable de nuevo al pensar en su enorme (figuradamente hablando) corazón. El daño que le causó, que aún le causa... Y sigue aguantando... Marchándose le ahorrará un poco de ese sufrimiento.

"¿Sabes?" Su voz es poco más que un suspiro y la saca de sus pensamientos. "En realidad yo no quiero que cambies." Los dedos de ambos, entrelazados, prueban tentativas caricias. Booth le traza pequeños círculos con el pulgar en la palma de su mano.

"Yo tampoco quiero que tú cambies." Contesta ella, también en un suspiro y con la mirada baja. Percibe amplificado el calor que desprenden sus manos unidas, que se agarran fuerte ahora la una a la otra, como queriendo demostrar lo cerca que están ambos, todo lo que sienten, una promesa de ser y estar el uno para el otro. De cualquier forma que sea.

Nota la sonrisa que se esboza en los labios de él ante su respuesta y levanta la vista.

Sus ojos (y sus manos juntas, apretadas con fervor, como si fuese el punto de equilibrio de ambos) por fin le dicen que lo entiende. La entiende. Se irán. Pero volverán.

El ritmo cardíaco de Booth se acelera de una manera apenas perceptible, aunque desde su posición privilegiada, ella lo sabe con certeza. Incluso podría decir, con igual certeza, que el suyo también se acelera. La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas como un indicador infalible de la trascendencia de ese momento.

Booth suelta la mano que sujetaba, no sin antes un pequeño apretón, sin miedo a perder el figurado equilibrio. Se dirige lentamente al rostro, pálido y tan perfecto de Brennan, y con el dorso de los dedos traza una delicada caricia en su mejilla. Los ojos de ambos tienen por un momento la misma llama de antes, la de siempre. La del primer momento.

La del primer beso.

Brennan no puede resistir la acción casi refleja de cerrar los ojos, y presiona la mejilla contra la mano que tan tiernamente la toca, mientras su mano, ahora libre, recorre con calma el antebrazo de Booth hasta situarla en su hombro, disfrutando de su anatomía sin apartar un instante sus miradas. Con el pulgar justo en el acromion, acaricia éste en pequeños movimientos rectos que siguen su clavícula.

Tanta intimidad es realmente intensa. Los dos se quedan perdidos en este momento. Y ninguno de los dos quiere romper el hechizo.

No esta vez.

Booth sumerge sus dedos en el pelo de Brennan, con cuidado, apartándolo de su cara y descubriendo, para su sorpresa, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Aprovecha su acción para llegar a su cuello y acariciar ese punto detrás de la oreja que sabe instintivamente que la desconcentra. Entre ellos parece haber una fuerza gravitatoria que escapa de su control y, al ritmo de sus corazones, caminan el escaso espacio que todavía los separa.

"No son ya abrazos de compañeros, ¿eh?" Su voz es melancólica y tenue pero sus brazos sujetan, con la firmeza que le falta a su voz, su cintura, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules. Tan azules y brillantes que le hacen imposible no perderse en ellos.

En un movimiento tan suyo como esas miradas, la envuelve en un abrazo al que ella enseguida cede ya que, al mismo tiempo, sus brazos se agarran a su espalda, con la ternura y la pasión que no logra expresar con las palabras.

Al oído, un susurro.

"Nunca lo han sido, Booth." Y apoya la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, rozando con sus labios involuntariamente la tersa, fuerte y al mismo tiempo suave piel de su cuello. Un escalofrío recorre a Booth, y no puede evitar aplicar un poco más de fuerza en su abrazo, y deslizar sus grandes manos por la espalda de ella. Acerca la boca a su oído y en voz baja y ronca, una demanda.

"Dime qué son..."

"Son..." Brennan cierra los ojos, el aire exhalado por Booth en su oído la hace perder la respiración un momento. Siente cada vez más el calor que desprende su cuerpo, y es que, prácticamente, la envuelve en ese abrazo.

¿Qué es? ¿Qué son? ¿Por qué le pregunta a ella si se supone que es él el que sabe esas cosas, el que tiene las respuestas? Pues porque él fue el que jugó y ella la que frenó sus avances, con lo que ahora es su turno, es ella la que debe ofrecer algo. La pelota está en su campo.

Y aunque no quisiera tener que hablar en este momento, no puede no contestar.

Y no puede mentir.

Claro que no son abrazos de compañeros, eso lo tiene claro. Ni de sólo amigos. Pero tampoco es un abrazo de amantes. Ellos no son amantes... No se besan. No se acarician... Pero amantes son los que se aman y ellos... No, no... No puede expresarlo. Ahora no.

Estos abrazos son tan importantes para ella... Es más que todo eso junto.

"Son... abrazos de amigos." Es la verdad. La amistad de Booth es de lo más valioso para ella. "De los mejores amigos." Añade, y para reforzar lo que pretende decir con esa frase, se endereza en el abrazo, de manera que prácticamente cada milímetro de ambos se toca. O al menos, a ella se lo parece. Su torso, sus caderas, sus piernas... Todo su cuerpo está en contacto con el de él.

Es plenamente consciente de Booth, de su calor, de cada músculo, de cada tendón, de cada hueso.

Y sin embargo, cada vez parece más insuficiente.

Reajusta su cabeza en el cuello de Booth, pero nota la postura más rígida de él.

"Sí... claro." Brennan escucha la decepción en la voz de Booth que le dice que, a él, su respuesta no le basta. No la comprende...

¿Por qué es tan torpe que no sabe explicarse?

Separa un poco la cabeza de él hasta encontrar su mirada, pero sin alejar sus cuerpos.

"Da igual el nombre que les des." Brennan se asegura de que los ojos de él estén fijos en los de ella y añade, tajante, aunque en una voz tan suave como recién salida de un sueño.

"Son nuestros."

Su tono expresa certeza, y lo acompaña con una pequeña sonrisa triste que alcanza su mirada. Booth sonríe. Aunque no pueda expresarlo de otra manera, en ese posesivo indica que son tan importantes para ella como para él. Es cierto que no se pueden calificar fácilmente. Y es cierto que son abrazos de amigos, pero también son algo más. Y ella tiene razón. Son de ellos. Sólo de ellos.

Convencida de que lo ha entendido, vuelve a su posición en el pecho de Booth, que se hunde un poco más en los brazos de ella, su distintivo perfume inundando sus sentidos.

"Gracias."

Brennan gira un poco la cabeza, para acomodarse, sus labios a la altura de la parte más sensible del cuello. Aspira profundamente el intenso aroma de su piel, restos de colonia o de after-shave y ese olor característico de él que le hace siempre sentirse en calma. En casa.

Esboza una sonrisa y sus labios tocan esa piel.

Como llevada por fuerzas superiores a ella, ese inocente contacto se convierte en un beso delicado y ligero, acompañado de otro, y otro, cada vez más seguros. Booth acaricia la espalda de Brennan. Su pulgar inicia una exploración del espacio que se esconde bajo su camisa, y no puede más que continuar descubriendo su piel, caliente y suave. Nota como se eriza al paso de sus dedos, y traza pequeñas caricias en esa zona de la espalda que hacía tanto que no disfrutaba. Siente como ella se relaja en sus manos y sus caricias se vuelven valientes.

"Oh, Huesos..." Su voz es grave y contenida. Cierra los ojos, hipnotizado por la doble sensación. Se deja llevar un momento sólo sintiendo sus labios en su cuello, su piel bajo sus manos...

Brennan sujeta el cuello de Booth con una mano para tener mejor acceso a él al tiempo que sus labios se abren, en un beso húmedo, con una ligera succión que provoca un gemido de ambos. Las grandes manos de Booth recorren el espacio hasta el abdomen de Brennan y las expande sobre sus laterales, en una caricia desde su cadera hasta la parte inferior de sus pechos, donde sus dedos dibujan patrones aleatorios siguiendo la línea de las costillas.

El deseo comienza a adueñarse de ambos, y Brennan desliza sus labios por la línea del cuello de Booth, parando justo en la articulación de su mandíbula. Booth contiene la respiración ante esa sensación, y se ve inundado por la necesidad de besarla. Trata de liberar una mano, pero los botones de la blusa de Brennan tropiezan con los nudillos de Booth, frenando sus caricias, y por un momento lo hacen consciente de lo que está pasando, lo que puede pasar. Y sus consecuencias.

Suficiente para saber que deben parar.

Sus manos abandonan sus exploraciones pero no están preparadas para abandonar el calor y la suavidad de la piel de Brennan, por lo que sólo se retraen a la parte inferior de su torso, retirándose hasta sus caderas. También mueve un poco su cabeza en un intento de detener la actividad de Brennan, pero es en vano, porque el movimiento acaba resultando en un acercamiento a esos labios que parecen haber encontrado su nuevo lugar favorito.

Parar esto requiere demasiada fuerza de voluntad, pero...

"Huesos..." Brennan no se percata de que Booth le habla, o quizás lo confunde con apreciación por sus acciones. "No sé... No sé si esto es una buena idea..." Su voz suena torturada, y es que verdaderamente está siendo sometido a una dulce tortura.

Tarda un momento en percibir esas palabras. Frena sus besos, confusa, hasta que su mente las procesa.

"Oh, yo... Yo... Perdóname."

Comienza a apartarse de Booth, sin embargo, sus piernas no obedecen a los comandos de su cerebro, y solo logra dar un paso hacia atrás que provoca que los dos se puedan mirar a los ojos con claridad. Las manos de Booth se niegan a alejarse y como con ideas propias, sujetan firmemente la cadera de Brennan.

Las manos de ella se deslizan hasta sus hombros.

Una mano baja lentamente por su bíceps y se queda en el antebrazo, incapaz de dejar de tocarlo. La otra en el hueco del cuello, nuevamente. Un pulgar acariciando inconscientemente la parte interior del codo, el otro, la clavícula.

Booth vuelve a surcar, con las yemas de sus dedos, la espalda de Brennan, un centímetro por debajo de su camisa esta vez conscientemente, mirándola a los ojos.

Los ojos de ella se entrecierran tratando de no perderse en tantas emociones. Ambos se paran y permanecen firmes, impidiendo que sus cuerpos se separen totalmente, a pesar de sus palabras. Él se da cuenta del momento exacto en que ella deja de luchar contra lo que siente. Un pequeño suspiro y un susurro.

"Perdóname."

Si hubiera música, parecerían dos amantes bailando en la penumbra, sus posturas diciendo mucho más de lo que ninguno habría pensado cuando Brennan cruzó el umbral del apartamento o discutieron sobre los viajes, pero también mucho menos de lo que cada uno desearían que el otro dijese.

"¿Por qué?" También un susurro, mientras separa una mano de la espalda de Brennan, que se estremece ante la pérdida del contacto. Booth sonríe y acaricia su pelo sedoso.

"Por… hacerte daño. Yo... Yo…" Booth coloca el índice bajo la barbilla y levanta su cara para que lo mire de nuevo. Darle seguridad. Ella hace un gesto negativo con la cabeza, al tiempo que suspira, apartando los ojos de él un momento antes de devolverle la mirada. "Siento que… no puedo resistir más." Se queda prendida en su mirada, tan tierna, tan comprensiva, tan llena de algo que se niega a definir.

"¿Resistir qué?" La otra mano deja el hueco de la espalda de Brennan donde ya había tomado residencia, y enmarca su cara con casi devoción, acariciando sus mejillas con dulzura. Necesita saber.

"Resistir tu presencia. Cuando... Cuando estás tan cerca... Es difícil."

"¿Lo es?" Sonríe ladeando la cabeza, intentando hacerse el presumido, cuando en realidad todo su ser está conmovido.

Sí, ella le ha hecho daño, pero todo lo que le ha dado… Y esto, esto es un gran paso.

"Sí..." Baja un momento la mirada y respira profundo, como para poder soportar esa carga que pesa en su corazón (metafóricamente hablando) e inadvertidamente dar apoyo a sus palabras. "Es tan... desconcertante... A veces es como si..." Brennan no sabe explicar que la presión en su pecho a veces es intolerable, que sus piernas flaquean, que sus manos tiemblan. Es cierto que no son más que hormonas, pero no está segura de cómo llamar a lo que provoca una respuesta en ella tan fuerte que no puede decir que sea puramente física. Levanta la vista suplicante, sus ojos llenos de emoción y pidiendo ayuda, pidiéndole a Booth en silencio que no la haga continuar. Y por mucho que él quiere saber qué es lo que ella siente, no puede soportar ese sufrimiento que ve, provocado por su lucha interna entre la razón y lo desconocido.

"Lo sé." Simple. Cierto.

Es verdad que Brennan no puede expresar verbalmente lo que siente, quizás ni siquiera sepa por qué se siente así, pero por una vez Booth siente que no importa. Por una vez es capaz de mirar más allá de esa capa de lógica y dialéctica bajo la cual se esconde y protege. En su mirada, por una vez, él puede ver más allá del miedo, más allá de la confusión. Ve incluso más de lo que ella misma ve.

Y, por una vez, no necesita palabras.

Este momento es una pequeña grieta por la que él puede llegar directamente a su corazón.

"Es que yo no... No quiero verte sufrir..." El hilo de voz con que lo dice lo rompe.

Es innegable que lo ha hecho sufrir, aún lo hace sufrir, pero por lo que está viendo, él no es el único que vive atormentado.

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes de que ella estaba también sufriendo así? ¿Puede ser que haya estado tan ciego por el dolor? La respuesta es obvia. Y eso lo hace sentir peor. Debió haberla escuchado, no sólo las palabras, sino también lo que había tras ellas. Antes lo hacía...

"Shhhh…" Trata de tranquilizarla, de convencerla de que entiende lo que siente. De que sabe que ella no lo heriría nunca a propósito. "Eh, lo sé."

"Pero te hago sufrir haga lo que haga. Yo... soy fría y desconsiderada. Soy incapaz de mostrar empatía en la mayor parte de las situaciones. No creo en lo que tú crees. No creo…"

"Eh, ¿por qué dices todo eso?"

"Porque es cierto, Booth."

"No, no lo es."

"Sí. Yo sólo... Me ciño a los hechos. No soy buena para ti... No soy buena para nadie."

"Ven aquí. No digas eso."

"Mírate. Eras feliz antes de conocerme. Antes de que nos metiésemos en esta espiral absurda de sentimientos que no hay manera de..."

"No. No era mejor. Y tú lo sabes." Se acerca y le acaricia la mejilla. "Tú me has hecho mejor persona." Ella lo mira desesperada, queriendo creer, pero demasiado lastimada para hacerlo a la primera. Así que lo repite. "_Tú, _y solo _tú_, me has hecho mejor persona."

"Eso... es bueno..." Su tono es tan dubitativo que Booth no sabe cómo hacerse comprender.

"Eso es lo mejor. Tú y Parker sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida." Sonríe. Quizás ya lo entiende. Ella y Parker son lo más importante para él. Siempre.

"Tú me has influenciado mucho a mí también."

"¿Y eso te molesta? ¿Que te haya dejado una marca?"

"No... No estoy segura. No. Tú eres… Tú también eres muy importante para mí… Es que todo es... todo es tan..."

"¿Complicado?" Un atisbo de dolor cruza su mirada y Brennan esboza lo que intenta ser una sonrisa, pero resulta una mueca, cansada, sobrepasada.

"Antes era más fácil."


	11. Dulce Locura, Parte III: Nada Pasa

**Hmmm... ¿Hacemos como que ha pasado solo una semanita? *sonrisa muy muy muy grande y nerviosa* **

**Siento la espera, de verdad. La vida se te echa encima a veces y no sabes ni en qué día vives ni si has o no actualizado un fic. *suspiro* Si es q no tiene perdón... **

**Pero eso, vosotros leed. **

**:)**

* * *

**.  
.**

_**Dulce Locura (Nada Pasa…)**_

_**.  
.**_

Brennan rodea el sofá para, por fin sentarse en él, invadida de un enorme cansancio, como si todos estos años luchando contra el crimen, manteniendo a raya sus emociones, dejando pasar a la gente solo hasta determinado punto, se le echaran encima de repente.

Booth no lo entiende. Él necesita ser el héroe constante, necesita ser querido, ser reconocido por la gente que le importa, saber que su vida vale para hacer mejor la de los demás.

Por eso Booth siente la necesidad de preguntar:

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era más fácil?"

Brennan toma aire para controlar el torbellino de emociones que amenaza con traspasar los límites de su calma. Exhala y contesta, mirando a su compañero.

"Porque antes todo estaba más claro." Lo mira con ojos desesperados y, aunque duda, es capaz de expresarse. "Antes… tú eras tú y yo era yo…" Gesticula con las manos, señalándose a ella y a Booth alternativamente. "…y había… había una línea... y no había implicaciones…" Respira un segundo para reconsiderar su elección de palabra. "No había _otras_ implicaciones." Frustrada, se lleva una mano a la cara e inmediatamente la deja reposar, en gesto de derrota, junto con la otra, sobre sus rodillas.

Nunca ha sido buena en esto, y siempre ha evitado lo más posible el tener que exponerse así. Pero ahora es necesario porque se trata de Booth. Y no es que le deba una explicación, es que quiere dársela, porque lo merece. Los dos lo merecen.

"¿Otras implicaciones?" La pregunta de Booth es refleja y adopta un tono defensivo. Brennan no aparta la mirada, aunque teme no ser capaz de transmitir a Booth exactamente lo que siente. ¿Cómo va a poder si ella misma no lo acaba de entender?

"Sí."

Por un momento Booth está confuso. Parece que Brennan está harta de su vida anterior y de lo que puede pasar. Cansada de todo, de todos. Así que también de él. Frunce el ceño, y tiene que hacer un importante esfuerzo para ahogar la impotencia y el despecho que siente en la boca del estómago. Pero al examinar la expresión de Brennan repara en esa mirada de miedo, de niña asustada, de dolor. Y se da cuenta de a qué se refiere… Implicaciones sentimentales…

"¿Sen… Sentimentales?" Booth pregunta con aprensión y cierta prevención. Tiene la sensación de que, aunque parece que ahora sí puede conducir a Brennan por ese camino, tiene que hilar muy fino para no asustarla de muerte.

Brennan no responde, sólo lo sigue mirando fijamente, la misma profundidad e intensidad en la mirada. Eso es suficiente respuesta.

"¿Y ahora las hay?" En realidad no es una pregunta.

"Yo..." Se cohíbe, aunque su postura no se recoge. No da marcha atrás en lo que acaba de reconocer.

"Te equivocas, Huesos." La voz de Booth es suave y cálida. Se arrodilla frente a Brennan y toma sus manos entre las suyas, sin moverlas del regazo de ella. Nota como su cuerpo se tensa ante la aproximación y acaricia sus manos antes de apretarlas un poco más. "Cuando dices que _ahora_ hay implicaciones sentimentales, te equivocas." Sonríe, pero sólo encuentra pánico en su compañera que está forcejeando para tratar de separar sus manos de las de él, poniendo distancia física entre ellos, preparada para poner, de nuevo, distancia también emocional.

"Yo... Yo creía que..." Se echa hacia atrás en el sofá, tratando de escapar. Siente como el corazón late más fuerte y más deprisa, bombeando la sangre más rápido, nota que se han roto capilares en sus mejillas, que ahora arden en vergüenza. "Lo, lo siento... Yo…"

"No, Huesos, no es eso." Vuelve a capturar sus manos y se sienta con ella en el sofá, acariciándolas. Libera una de sus propias manos y la lleva a la cara de Brennan para volver a separar un mechón rebelde que impide que vea sus ojos. Aprovecha para hacer una pequeña caricia en las mejillas ruborizadas, y le levanta la cabeza para que enfrente su mirada. "No puedes decir que ahora las hay, como si fuera algo nuevo." Sonríe. "Siempre las ha habido."

"Booth..." Su nombre suena en sus labios como un suspiro, una súplica, reforzada con una inclinación de sus cabeza y una mirada entre desafiante y perdida. Tiene miedo, pero le pide que siga, que no se dé por vencido. Que la guíe.

"Es cierto que la vida es complicada a veces, Huesos, y tú y yo lo sabemos. Mejor que nadie." Añade con una mirada comprensiva. "Pero otras veces, las cosas son simples y somos nosotros los que las complicamos."

"Yo no sé si es…"

"No, Huesos, necesito... Necesito que por una vez hablemos claro. Necesito ser sincero contigo. Y… necesito que tú seas sincera." Booth es todo resolución. Si se van, no quiere tener remordimientos.

Jugó una vez sabiendo que no era el movimiento adecuado. Ahora sí puede ser el momento. Ahora tiene un as en la mesa, y todas las posibilidades de que la siguiente carta sea un joker.

"Sabes que no sé mentir…"

"Ninguno de los dos mentimos, ¿no?" Resopla para demostrar su incredulidad ante esa afirmación. Es cierto que no les gusta mentir, que ambos aprecian la sinceridad… Excepto cuando se trata de ellos dos. Por eso continúa como una reprimenda. "Salvo a nosotros mismos." Brennan se encuentra con su mirada dura. "Pero ya es suficiente."

Brennan se siente como cuando su madre la regañaba por las escasas mentiras que a veces decía cuando era pequeña. O como cuando discutía con Russ por toda la casa, como buenos hermanos, tras algún intento por parte de él de fastidiarla con alguna tontería.

"Yo..."

"Por esta noche… Por esta noche vamos a dejar los bailes, los juegos, las frases a medias."

"Booth..." Ahora sí que su tono pide, por favor que no lo haga… Que no la obligue a que explique algo que no sabe a ciencia cierta lo que es. Algo que no puede medir, contar. Que no es un hecho probado o probable.

"Por favor. Usa… usa sólo el corazón. No pienses, siente."

"No, Booth. Yo no sé hacer eso." Niega con la cabeza y se aleja lo más que puede. Considera incluso levantarse del sofá. Escaparse es la opción más segura.

Pero Booth confía en ella. No puede fallarle otra vez. No cuando no fue capaz de darle (de darles) una oportunidad antes, sólo por miedo a perder lo que tenía; cuando ahora entiende que pase lo que pase entre ellos, todo puede acabar, de la misma manera; cuando ella misma acaba de dejarse llevar por sus instintos más básicos, comenzando algo que no acaba de comprender.

Cuando se van por tanto tiempo.

"Sí que sabes, Huesos. Te he visto hacerlo incontables veces."

"Yo…"

"Sólo siente. No tengas miedo. No te juzgaré, no te presionaré, no te haré reclamaciones... Lo que pase, lo que digamos..." Aprieta sus manos entrelazadas en desesperada súplica. "Dios, Huesos, yo sólo necesito saber qué sientes, y no sólo qué piensas..."

Brennan mira las manos de ambos. Sus manos fuertes y grandes rodeando las suyas, pálidas, frágiles… No puede evitar acariciar con sus pulgares el dorso de su mano, y asegurado por ese gesto, en un movimiento seguro, Booth entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella. Los dos lo hacen.

Una sonrisa triste se esboza en los labios de Brennan, aterrada, pero al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose segura en las manos de Booth.

"Sinceros…" Coge aire y suspira, acongojada por lo que vendrá a continuación, porque sabe que tiene que aceptar. Sinceros.

"Con el corazón en la mano." Booth la acaricia y ambos se miran a los ojos con fuerza.

Brennan ladea la cabeza y sonríe.

"Eso sería improductivo, Booth, ya que los dos estaríamos muertos."

"Oh, bien, un chiste..." Suelta sus manos, pero sus cuerpos no se alejan.

"Lo siento." Se ríe levemente, y Booth ríe con ella, relajando un poco la tensión. Pero solo un momento.

"Ha estado bien, Huesos, pero esto… Esto es serio."

"Lo sé"

"No intentes escabullirte."

"No... Pero no sé si..."

"Yo sé que puedes…" La interrumpe. "Yo confío en ti. Confía tú en ti misma. Por favor."

La mira con ojos de cordero, pidiéndole. Y ella no puede decirle que no… Pero puede ser tan duro para ella que duda hasta el último momento. Una mirada suplicante que ella evita, aunque siente perfectamente, por muy poco lógico que parezca. Asiente de manera apenas perceptible.

"Mírame... Huesos, Temp... Temperance."

Lo mira sorprendida y asustada. Pocas veces escucha su nombre de pila de los labios de Booth. Lo dice con una vehemencia, con un cuidado y hasta con devoción. La combinación del peso de sus manos en sus muslos y su nombre en sus labios le provoca un escalofrío que la recorre completa. Un pequeño indicio del placer que sus actos le provocan.

"No hay nada peor que ir a la guerra con el corazón lleno de arrepentimiento por lo que ha podido ser y no ha sido. Las noches son largas en el desierto… y uno nunca sabe lo que va a pasar al día siguiente." Brennan va a decir algo, aterrada por un momento por ese pensamiento, pero Booth lleva dos dedos a sus labios, impidiendo que hable. Ella lo entiende, y Booth sonríe. Toma aire y la mira a los ojos. "Te quiero. Amor romántico y eso. Te quiero más de lo que nunca pude imaginar que iba a querer a alguien."

La declaración todavía sorprende a Brennan, que se mueve en reacción automática un poco hacia atrás en el sofá. Sus ojos se abren ante la incapacidad de su cerebro de catalogar todo lo que está sintiendo. Demasiado para ser clínico y científico.

"Tranquila." continúa Booth. "Tú te vas, yo me voy, y quiero que lo sepas. Quiero que sepas que dondequiera que estés, dondequiera que esté, siempre, _siempre_, habrá alguien pensando en ti, preocupándose de ti."

Los ojos de Brennan se empañan ante la intensidad de la declaración de Booth. No sabe si es capaz de soportar tanto, sentir tanto. Una presión en el pecho (serotonina y adrenalina, encabezando una revolución de hormonas) provoca que su respiración sea forzada, profunda.

"Booth…"

"No, no he acabado. Volveré. No te abandono. Nunca lo haría. Nunca lo haría voluntariamente. Dime que lo entiendes."

"Sí." Claro que lo entiende. Es ella la que se va para no hacerle más daño. La que necesita que él se vaya también para poder mirar las cosas en perspectiva.

"Bien." Suena satisfecho, aunque su voz tiembla. Sus manos siguen en las rodillas de Brennan, extendiendo sus palmas sobre la parte exterior de sus muslos. Pone sus manos sobre las de él para sentir su calor, porque sabe que eso le dará fuerzas para decir lo que tiene que decir. Es como su amuleto, su piedra angular. También igual de ilógico.

"Booth..." Una de sus manos se desliza por un antebrazo de él. "Yo… No me marcho huyendo de ti. Yo… no conozco a un hombre que merezca más la felicidad que tú." Sonríe triste y aparta la mirada un segundo. "Por eso no puedes quererme."

"¿Cómo?"

"Es imposible que me quieras, a mí." Su voz intenta ser tan clínica como cuando describe los resultados de una radiografía, pero es más profunda, insegura y suave. Herida.

"No es imposible. Simplemente te quiero, Huesos."

"¿Me quieres?"

"Pensé que a estas alturas ya estaba más que claro."

"¿Cómo puedes quererme? Te he hecho daño. Te hago daño. No puedes quererme."

Booth esperaba una conferencia acerca de la imposibilidad del concepto "amor" o sobre la ciencia detrás de los sentimientos, o la lógica detrás del comportamiento de los enamorados. Quizás incluso una inadvertida ridiculización del amor romántico al intentar objetivizarlo, seccionarlo o autopsiarlo. No esperaba que _su_ Huesos aceptase el concepto, y menos que rechazase su amor. Que lo rechace porque no cree que ella pueda ser su destinataria.

¿Cómo puede ser tan inocente y no darse cuenta de lo mucho que la ama?

"Claro que puedo. Más cada día. Aunque duela."

"Eso es absurdo." Lo dice de verdad, no lo entiende. Pero sus ojos al decirlo no albergan ya ningún enigma para Booth. Ahora sí que está seguro de que Brennan quiere ser convencida de que no es absurdo, de que el dolor no es lo importante del amor, que puede doler, pero que vale la pena, que los momentos felices compensan con creces los malos momentos. Ella necesita pruebas. Él está dispuesto a dárselas. Las que sean necesarias.

"No, Huesos. El amor no es absurdo. Puede que sí una locura, pero no absurdo. A veces duele, pero es lo que te da las mayores satisfacciones en la vida."

"Porque los pequeños momentos pueden hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo..."

Está dispuesta a aceptarlo.

"Exacto."

"No muchas personas me lo han dicho."

"Ellos se lo perdieron, Huesos."

"Y dudo mucho que algunos lo dijesen de verdad."

Booth le acaricia la mejilla y gira su cabeza para que se miren sus ojos.

"Te quiero." Sonríe, una sonrisa que se refleja en su mirada.

Brennan sonríe también y apoya su mano en la de Booth, para hacer presión sobre su propia mejilla, deleitándose en su roce. Cierra los ojos un segundo y los vuelve a abrir, mostrando un color azul verdoso lleno de intenciones.

"Yo…" Imita ahora la postura de Booth y lleva su mano a su cara, su pulgar rozando su pómulo, el resto de sus dedos en la línea de la mandíbula. "Mis pequeños momentos contigo me hacen inmensamente feliz."

"Huesos... eso es…"

"Y sufro si sufres."

"Dios. Es un sacrilegio que se te haya siquiera pasado por la cabeza que pudiera no quererte." Sabe que eso es un te quiero. Quizás valga más que un te quiero. Y aunque es muy agradable oír esas dos palabras, lo cierto es que, al final, no importan tanto, porque el sentimiento es el mismo. El resto, es semántica. Brennan lo quiere. A su manera, asustada, retraída, vulnerable y herida. Pero lo quiere.

Booth no puede evitar la mayor sonrisa de su vida desde que tuvo por primera vez a Parker en sus brazos. O al menos él se siente así. El hombre más feliz del mundo. "Huesos, oh, te qu…"

"No, no lo digas otra vez..." Brennan lo corta con voz suave y profunda, sus dedos rozandole los labios. "Las palabras no..."

Sí, esa es su Huesos. Las palabras sólo sirven para describir los hechos. Su Huesos quiere hechos. Booth sonríe. Y esta es una sonrisa que hace honor a la habilla de su cinturón.

"¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?" Su corazón late tan fuerte que tiene miedo que se salga del pecho, aunque sabe que eso es ridículo, y que si se lo dijese a la mujer que tiene enfrente y es la causa de ese descontrol, ella se reiría de semejante afirmación.

Sin embargo, no sabe que ella, por muy "ridículo" que sea, siente exactamente lo mismo en ese momento.

"Creo… Creo que me lo demuestras a diario, Booth." Su voz es melosa, tierna, casi un susurro que pide esa prueba sin querer. "Estando siempre que te necesito. Aunque yo no sepa que te necesito." Su frase acaba en un casi imperceptible suspiro que hace que su boca quede un poco entreabierta, y Booth no puede contener más su necesidad de borrar con sus besos todas las inseguridades, los miedos, los malentendidos… El dolor.

"Tú... haces lo mismo por mí." Susurra, lento, llevando las manos a ambos lados de la cara de Brennan y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Una mano acaricia su pelo y se desliza hasta su cuello, su pulgar rozando el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella se aproxima a él, inclina la cabeza y, llevados por la gravedad que los atrae desde el primer día, sus labios se funden en un beso tierno, tímido.

Separan sus labios un momento y ambos sonríen, por una vez seguros de lo que hacen.

Booth coloca un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Brennan y aprovecha para acercarla de nuevo hacia él. Ella vuelve a llevar una mano al cuello de Booth, reposando la otra en su espalda, que acaricia suavemente el borde de la escápula, e inicia un recorrido por todos los músculos que encuentra en su camino. Booth desliza su otra mano por el muslo de Brennan y los dos saben que no hay dudas acerca de lo que quieren.

Sus miradas se nublan y sus sonrisas desaparecen, encendidas por el deseo. Labios entreabiertos, respiración superficial… Sus bocas se encuentran sin necesidad de buscarse y se pierden en un beso que ya no es tímido ni tierno sino pura pasión desatada.

Booth abandona los labios de Brennan para venerar su cuello con besos abiertos, húmedos que arrancan de ella gemidos que solo reafirman sus acciones.

Brennan se deja caer sobre el sofá, extendiéndose a lo largo de él y llevando con ella a Booth, quien se acomoda sobre ella y, con mejor acceso ahora a su cuerpo, aprovecha para subir sus manos por sus caderas hasta posarlas en la piel caliente y suave de su espalda. Tampoco Brennan cesa en su exploración del cuerpo de su compañero y busca, como él, piel, harta de caricias a través de tejido. Encuentra por fin la parte de abajo de la camiseta y cuela sus manos bajo ella; pero no es aún suficiente y exhala su frustración. Tras un leve titubeo, aparta a Booth lo justo para quitársela. Tira la camiseta al suelo y sonríe satisfecha ante el pecho que se dispone a adorar con todas sus fuerzas. Booth sonríe también, sin modestia, dejando gustoso que sus ojos lo devoren, que sus delicadas manos recorran sus pectorales, los abdominales, rectos y oblicuos, que califiquen cada músculo, cada centímetro de piel como hace con los huesos.

Al llegar a la línea de la cadera la para, tomando sus manos entre las suyas, a lo que ella protesta. Él solamente besa sus manos y las deja en el sofá un momento, manteniendo su postura, erguido sobre ella. Su mirada le pide paciencia y uno a uno le desabrocha los botones de la blusa, apartando con delicadeza ambas partes a los lados, mientras con la misma devoción que ella, o más, si cabe, acaricia suavemente su estómago.

Dos suspiros de satisfacción suenan al unísono.

Sin decir una palabra, Booth se levanta del sofá y ofrece una mano a Brennan que la toma y lo sigue a lo largo del pasillo, en silencio, hasta su habitación. Delicadamente la dirige al borde de la cama. Sonríen y él termina de retirar la blusa de ella bajo su mirada apasionada.

Brennan se sienta hacia atrás en la cama y él la sigue. Ambos retoman sus caricias, que son ahora más valientes, más arrebatadas, más impetuosas y se besan con una pasión desbordante.

Cuando el deseo se hace insoportable, ambos respirando con dificultad del esfuerzo de sus besos, se detienen. Booth la acerca a él lo más que puede para fundirse ambos en un apasionado y desesperado abrazo. Piel con piel.

Segundos, minutos… El tiempo desaparece para ellos en ese abrazo porque, si bien tienen sólo esta noche, tienen también toda la vida.

Besos suaves en los lugares que alcanzan sin separar sus cuerpos, ligeras caricias, casi sin desplazar las manos… Sin prisa. Deleitándose en su abrazo, queriendo ocupar los dos el mismo espacio.

La primera en romper el hechizo es ella. Tras un suspiro ante un beso en un lugar especialmente sensible de su cuello, se agarra a Booth aún más fuerte y susurra, cortando el aire.

"Me da…" Exhala con dificultad. "Me da miedo perderte."

Booth la sujeta igual de fuerte en sus brazos. "Tú siempre me tendrás."

"¿Y si esto no funciona? ¿Y si te hago daño?" Se aleja un poco de Booth para poder mirarle a los ojos. "No quiero que sufras."

Él la deja alejarse, aunque sus piernas todavía se rozan y sus manos no abandonan el cuerpo del otro.

"¿Nunca has oído ese dicho? Más vale amar y haber perdido, que nunca haber amado."

"Siempre lo consideré incierto." Contesta, cabizbaja.

"Porque nunca habías amado." Booth acaricia sus brazos, en preludio de un nuevo abrazo. "Escucha, cariño…" el apelativo no pasa desapercibido para ninguno, pero los dos lo sienten adecuado, en las circunstancias, y no provoca más que una oleada de ternura en ambos. Levanta su mentón para que vea su mirada, su intención. " Yo sigo creyendo que tenemos futuro. Creo en nosotros. Pero incluso aunque por cualquier razón no funcionásemos, te juro que no me perderías."

"¿De verdad?"

Apenas un hilo de voz insegura. Booth se pregunta cómo puede ser que una mujer hecha a sí misma, tan fuerte, tenga tanto miedo. No puede dejar de pensar en cuanto daño deben haberle hecho… Ojalá pudiera él enmendarlo.

Toma su mano y la besa para afianzar su compromiso.

"De verdad."

"Gracias." Sonríe tímida e intenta levantar sus brazos para reanudar sus tareas en el cuerpo de Booth, pero él se lo impide. Ante su mirada confusa, aclara lo que quiere.

"Ahora prométeme tú lo mismo." Brennan lo mira confundida. "Yo también tengo miedo, Huesos."

Brennan exhala, sobrepasada por las emociones. Las suyas y las de Booth. Él es tan valiente, tan dominante en su vida normal, tan protector de los suyos, de ella… y en este preciso instante es tan vulnerable en sus brazos que le encoge, metafóricamente, el corazón.

Un pensamiento aparece en su mente. Los dos son fuertes. Los dos pueden ser fuertes por el otro, porque cada uno está siempre ahí para lo que el otro necesita. Y es por eso por lo que se pueden permitir ser vulnerables. Por eso funcionan juntos en lo profesional y por eso, a pesar de estar rotos, magullados, puede que funcionen también como pareja.

"Huesos…" Booth espera una respuesta, inquieto.

"Prometo que me tendrás a tu lado, simbólicamente, claro, ya que vamos a estar físicamente separados durante un cierto período de tiempo." Parpadea pensativa, tomando muy en serio sus palabras. "También trataré de mantener nuestra relación siempre como prioritaria." Esboza una sonrisa y lo mira coqueta.. "Eres más que 'sólo compañero', Booth. No quiero que eso, lo que somos en ese sentido, cambie nunca."

"Gracias."

Los dos sonríen y se besan con un ritmo in crescendo, imitando el latir de sus corazones. Se dejan caer sobre la cama y se pierden en caricias y muestras de amor.

Susurros desesperados se mezclan con suspiros de placer y gemidos y súplicas por más. Sus nombres se escapan de sus bocas con devoción, sellando con una prueba tangible y carnal una promesa.

4:47am

.

Aunque el equilibrio del ecosistema sea alterado, con el tiempo, se corrige. Es cierto que ya no volverá a ser el mismo.

Pero, ¿quién quiere que sea el mismo?

Si fuera el mismo, sería estático, no habría progreso, no habría evolución: No habría vida.

Literalmente.


End file.
